His Own Errand Boy
by AngelZ Of DarKness
Summary: Rev!KevEdd. In Peach Creek High, there are three boys you don't mess with. Unfortunately for Kevin Barr, he does just that. Now with the Quiz Bowl at risk, there is only one thing he can do; do whatever the other says with no questions asked. Out of all the Ed's he could have done wrong towards, why did it have to be Eddward Vincent?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, so here I am once again. I just can't avoid this fandom lol. If you guys follow me on tumblr, you probably have already read some of this since I posted some stuff. If not, you guys could always follow me at angelzofdarkness101. Alright, enough advertisement. So I suddenly got this idea for Rev!KevEdd and I just had to write it. I promise not to give this a shitty ending though like do the rest. alright, enough wasting your time now. I hope you all enjoy. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think.**

 _Don't Cry Over Spilled Milk_

There is a group of three senior boys that were known very well around Peach Creek High. They were known as the Eds. Each has a certain thing about them that separated them from the rest of society. Something that made them better than the rest of us.

First off, there was Ed. He was known by the fact that he had an answer for any question there was out there. If his high IQ wasn't enough to amaze you, it was his outgoing personality. His mother is currently principal of the school and has been for the last ten years. Although he is terrified over her, one simple request can become reality at the snap of her fingertips.

Then there was Eddy. He is the soon to be heir of a large business. Good at flaunting his power and riches, it was smart to not to get in his way. His family donates much to the school, allowing the school to afford their nice books and technologies. If he wanted something, all he had to do was threaten to stop sending money through.

And finally there was Edd or Eddward as he liked to be called. The son of a zero loss lawyer and beautiful, talented actress. He is known for his swimming talents and sweet French words. Without him, Peach Creek High wouldn't be at number one rank in swimming. Known as a shark, as a minnow, you know to stay away.

All three had something with them that kept them protected and if you dared test that, it would be you who would get hurt. No one bothered testing the limits until one day, it all changed.

Kevin smiled as he listened to his best friend talk about their last period class. "I know Nazz, I was there too if you don't recall." His smile grew as she stuck her tongue out at him. Sticking a fry into his mouth, he found a sigh forming.

"What's wrong?" Nazz asked, noticing the change of expression.

He shrugged, "I'm just worried about the Quiz Bowl this weekend... Many of our strong team members are quitting and I don't know if we'll be good enough to even rank second or third." He confessed, chewing his food slowly. "That event is what I live for you know? I have to try but it looks like the odds are against me."

Nazz nodded, "I'm sorry Kev... Hey, but isn't Ed on the team? I'm sure you guys will be fine. Hes smart right?" She asked, shoving a spoon full of yoghurt into her mouth.

The redhead snorted, "Smart? Hes beyond that but it doesn't matter. He doesn't think he can show up either. I guess he has better things to do too." He groaned and rocked back in his chair. "What should I do?" He asked, his eyes pleading for her guidance.

Nazz shrugged, "Go tell him what you're telling me. Does he know your team is falling apart? Tell him that you guys really need him. Maybe it'll change his mind or something." She explained as she pushed her glasses up to her nose. "I'm sure he loves it just like you do."

He pursed his lips together and looked over at the lunch table Ed was at. His nose scrunched up when seeing the other two Eds sitting with him. "I don't want to. Maybe later." He didn't want to deal with them too. Looking down at his now cold fries, he fingered them with distaste. "I'll try when he's alone or something."

Ed was a pretty cool guy. He was able to keep a conversation and it was pretty great. But his friends... he couldn't stand them. Eddy was an asshole and Edd was arrogant. He didn't want to talk to the genius while they were there. They'd most likely insult his love and call him things he didn't want to hear.

Nazz pressed her lips together and watched her best friend conflict himself in his head. She looked back at the Ed's table and rose a brow before standing up, "I hate seeing you this sad dude. I'll go talk to him for you, Ed kind of knows me. Anyway, it's hard to say no to a girl right?" She asked with a smile growing on her lips. Spinning around, she began heading in the other tables direction only moments later.

Before he had the chance to stop her, she had already started making her way towards the Eds table. His eyes shot open, "Are you an idiot?!" He asked breathlessly before struggling to stand up himself. His lunch platter shook against the table as he moved quickly. If she said one wrong thing to them, she was dead. God, she'd be super dead. She had no idea what she was getting herself into!

Pushing past some people, he cursed when seeing she made it to her destination. Please let her realize how bad of an idea this was and just run away or something! He pleaded the thought in his mind but realized fate was against him when she started a conversation with them.

Reaching the table, he grabbed her arm lightly wanting to pull her away. When she smiled towards him, he felt his nerves calm slightly. Maybe this wasn't as bad as he had thought.

"Speak of the devil." Nazz grinned before prying his fingers off of her arm. "So anyway, as I was going on about. Ed, is there anyway you can make it to your Quiz Bowl? Kevin is super worried about the team."

Kevin felt his cheeks heating slightly at the mention of his worries out loud. Rubbing the back of his neck, he gave a small nod. "Yeah..."

Eddy snorted, "Quiz Bowl? What a fucking joke." He took a bite of something Kevin didn't quite recognize. "Just a stupid event created so the nerds and geeks can feel useful in this school."

Kevin looked over at him, his brows becoming furrowed. "What?"

Ed sighed, "Eddy, please stop. Don't insult something you don't understand." He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I can not join you this Saturday Kevin, I have other things to do that are far more important."

The red head stared at the two of them, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. His fingers slowly curled into fist as Eddy laughed.

"Oh I understand how stupid it is Ed. Why anyone actually comes and watches teenagers answer kindergartner questions really blows me away." He started. "Now I know a great form of entertainment that everyone can enjo-"

"Will you shut up?" Nazz interrupted him with her own frown. "Do you have any idea how much Kevin cares for that 'stupid event'?" She asked, her hands going to her hips. "How about you be a little more open minded and keep your mouth shut?"

Eddy lost his smile and looked in her direction, his smile soon returned as he leaned forward. "How about you stop being a little bitch and suck my dick?" He asked with a raised brow.

Kevin's eyes widened and he looked over at his best friend. His chest tightened when he noticed the frown on her expression. "Oh god." He looked to see a grin on Eddy's face as he continued to speak to her. "Nazz, don't do it," he pleaded with her in a hushed whisper.

The blonde didn't look towards him but instead snatched the milk off of Edd's tray.

Kevin rushed forward, already realizing when she was going to do. Reaching out, he knocked it out of her hand.

The lunchroom went quiet, the only sound was the echo of the milk carton hitting the floor, now empty.

Kevin stared wide eyed at the milk covered Ed, the one _he_ spilled milk on. His lips trembled at the icy blue orbs staring into his own. "Edd..." People were gawking at him, not believing what had just happened. He couldn't believe it either. Chest tight, he snatched Nazz's hand and ran out of the lunch room.

What was he going to do?

Both were breathing heavily as they reached an empty hallway. " _Fuck._ That didn't happen, please tell me that didn't happen Nazz…" He pleaded with her, his hands trembling slightly.

The blonde looked down at her feet, "I'm sorry Kevin, he... I didn't think at all. He just said that to me and my hand moved on its own."

"I'm going to die aren't I?" Kevin asked weakly. He knelt down on the ground, "You get angry too easily you know?" Taking off his hat, he ran his fingers through his hair. "Out of all the Ed's, why did it have to be him?" He asked softly. The dude absolutely terrified him, god.

She sat down next to him and grabbed his free hand, "I'll go apologize to him. You don't deserve to be at fault, you were just trying to save me from making the worst mistake of my life." She tried with a half smile.

He smiled reassuringly, "Please don't, Ill do it. I'm the one who knocked it on him." He squeezed her hand, "I cant believe that Ed didn't even really care about the Quiz Bowl. No one takes it serious anymore… We try to hard and this is what we get. The opinion of a jerk."

She looked at him sadly before standing, pulling him up with her. "Come on, our classes are going to be starting soon." She explained softly. "Everything will be okay." She tried reassuringly, "Just tell him your sorry and everything will be okay." She promised him as she rubbed his back.

Finally managing to smile slightly, he nodded. "It's not like I have any classes with them anyway. What's the worst that could happen?" He asked as he began walking down the hall with her. In the back of his mind however, he could only list handfuls of things that could go wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow you guys, it still surprises me when I see you guys actually read my stories. Its freaking awesome! One another/same note, Order Up is actually almost at 90,000 views. Isn't that awesome? My goal is 100,000 so if for some reason you want to reread over all that story, I wouldn't mind lol. I'm going to do a thing I haven't really done before. From the bottom of my heart, I want to thank the following people for reviewing chapter one and making my day brighter; WickedInk, SharksOverMinnows and JJJester. Thank you all. Now, enough of me, go ahead and enjoy.**

 _Standing Up_

He was not over exaggerating when he noticed everyone staring at him throughout the rest of his classes. Girls glared at him, death was in their eyes. We're they all that upset over some spilled milk? It wasn't like he purposely dumped an entire carton of milk over the number one swimmer in Peach Creek. But of course, that didn't really matter did it?

He kept his head down as he walked through the halls, the books in his arms were crushed up against his chest. He didn't want to be noticed anymore than he already was. Sighing softly to himself, he shoved his belongings in his locker before shutting the door.

Feeling some vibrations in his pocket, he pulled out his phone confused. Answering it, he looked around. "Nazz? Why are you calling me? I know class is over but we're still in school." He asked.

"I'm in the bathroom," Her voice was hushed. "Eddy followed me and won't leave me alone. Get me out of here!" She begged.

A frown formed, "I'll be there, just hold on." He hung up and shoved his phone back in his pocket. He had a bad feeling about this, a really bad one. Eddy seriously would do this type of thing, why did he have to chose Nazz as his next prey? Heading towards the girls bathroom, he found himself scowling when seeing Eddy was indeed by the door, he was knocking and smiling. He seriously hated this guy.

He had to do something to get his friend out of there. Why had Eddy suddenly taken interest in her? Approaching him and the few people around him, he swallowed hard. Clutching his fists at his side, he ignored the hard beating of his heart. "H-Hey Eddy!" Damn, he was already afraid and nothing had yet happened.

The shorter of the Eds looked his way and his smirk grew. "Yes?" He hummed, clear amusement in his eyes. "You're that nerd who spilled milk all over Double D arent you?" He asked, recalling just a few hours ago.

Kevin bit down on the corner of his lip and nodded, "That's not why I'm here though. Leave Nazz alone." His voice turned serious, "Now." This was it, another moment where he was going to mess with another Ed. Something must be really wrong with him.

Eddy's smile disappeared in that moment, "And who the hell are you to tell me what to do?" He asked, his brow raising.

Kevin stepped forward, trying to show the little bravery he had left in him. "She's not stupid you know... She isn't interested in all those bills you flaunt." He continued, "I'm the guy here to stop you from terrorizing her more than you already do so just leave her alone!" His shoulders fell when Eddy began laughing at him. Well, he thought that he sounded at least slightly threatening.

Eddy stepped towards him and gave him a shove, "And you think you're a threat to someone like me?" He asked as Kevin hit the lockers. He looked around to see people watching the scene unfolding. This made his smile grow before he brought his attention back onto Kevin. "Well dork?"

Kevin moved himself off of the lockers with a small grunt. He knew he was picking a fight with the wrong people but Nazz was his best friend. He couldn't leave her alone like that. "So you wont leave?" He asked, clarifying the situation.

"Didn't plan on it," He answered immediately with a shrug.

"Fine." Gathering all the courage he had, he rushed forward to punch the Ed. Unfortunately for him, he missed completely. Gawking at him, it was only a moment later he felt pain in his gut. Falling to the ground, he sucked in the breath that was taken from him. It took him a moment to regain his sense. He attempted to stand up. Coughing, he looked up just in time to see a fist approaching him.

Eddy punched him with a frown, before throwing another. Once Kevin landed on the ground, he gave one swift kick. "How annoying," He pulled out a cloth and wiped off the small amount of blood off of his fist. "Whatever, I can find another girl easily. But don't forget dork, I don't take kindly to girls who tell me to shut up." He snapped his fingers and left, his people following behind him.

Kevin groaned as he sat up, the people who stared continued on their own way. Wiping his mouth, he groaned when he saw blood. Well at least he was gone now. That's what mattered.

The girls bathroom cracked open and Nazz peaked out. Seeing Kevin in the state he was, she rushed out to see him. "Are you alright? I am so sorry Kevin." Kneeling down next to him, she lightly touched his swollen cheek. "I keep causing you problems…" She sounded so defeated, he hated the way she sounded.

Despite the pain, Kevin smiled at her and patted her head. "I've got your back Nazz." Slowly standing up, he held his side. In one day alone, he had already messed with two out of three Eds. "Are you alright?"

Nazz nodded, "He suddenly cornered me and started freaking flirting with me dude. He asked me all these questions and I ran away." She explained as her nose scrunched up, "Hes disgusting."

He smiled, "I think everyone else would disagree with you." Picking up his hat that had fallen off, he put it back on. "This day has been quite something." Giving her a reassuring smile, he started walking forward but stopped to flinch. His body hurt. He never stood up for even himself, this was the first act of violence he put himself through. For Nazz, he wouldn't regret it.

"If you're not okay, you shouldn't say you are." Nazz began in a huff. "Come on, Ill take you to the nurses office." She gently took his arm and lead him towards the room.

Eddy had his stupid rings and pointy boots, that's the only reason why he was in this shape. If that wasn't the case, he totally could have won. Man, what was he going to tell his parents when they saw him in this shape? Man.

The nurses office was quiet and empty, like usual. The nurse sat at her desk doing paperwork. Knocking on the door, he stayed close to Nazz's side. She knew how much he hated going here. It just screamed sickness.

The nurse glance up and smiled, "Hello. How can I help you two?" Seeing Kevin's state, she gasped softly and stood. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"He got in a fight," Nazz explained as Kevin stared at his feet. "We were wondering if there was anyway you could give him medicine for pain." She explained.

The woman pursed her lips together. "The only way I could do that is if I have permission from your parents." She started. "If you want, I can give them a call."

Kevin stared up with wide eyes and shook his head, "That's not necessary. Thank you though." He tugged Nazz's hand to get out of there. His parents couldn't know, not yet at least. He wasn't ready for that.

The nurse looked at the two teens worryingly as they made their rush exit.

"Why didn't you let her call them?" Nazz asked confused as she was pulled away.

Kevin stopped to rest, "You know how overprotective my mom is. She would be already be trying to hire a lawyer to sue the school." He shook his head, "I don't want that. I'll just take something when I get home." He cursed, how was he going to show up at home looking like this without having them see?

Nazz looked at him sadly, "Everything will be back to normal tomorrow." She promised.

He smiled at her as he walked her to her locker. "Take care Nazz." Giving her one last smile, he held his side as he made his way outside. Mostly everyone was long gone now, only a few cars were left in the parking lot.

The air was chilly, a light frost covered the ground. Crunching the grass underneath him, he made his way towards his parking spot. His motorcycle sat by itself, clear in the back. It made him nervous parking by others.

Although it was almost winter, he refused to stop riding his bike. Once it started snowing, them maybe he would have to walk.

Roaring the vehicle to life, he gave one last glance at his school before driving off, only allowing to let it appear through his side mirrors.

Once he reached his house, he was relieved to see neither of his parents were home. Must have been a busy day at work. Slipping inside, the first thing he did was find his medicine cabinet. Taking two tablets, he swallowed them down easily. Closing the cabinet, he stared at his appearance in the mirror. Busted lip and a swollen cheek. His glasses were even slightly crooked. Grabbing a washcloth, he wiped at the dried blood from his mouth.

"Look what you got yourself into Barr... How are you going to get yourself out of it?" Taking off his hat, he pulled his shirt off next. Seeing a forming bruise on his side, he poked at it. It hurt, just like he expected it to. Walking out of the bathroom, he headed straight to his room. Maybe he could just sleep this all off.

Laying down in his bed, he covered himself up. Maybe Nazz was right, maybe everything would return to normal by tomorrow. Hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello people of the KevEdd worshiping club! Oh, that's not a thing? *ahem* Anyway, here we are at chapter three. A little more Edd action in this, even more in the next. So I hope you enjoy this and sorry if their were any mistakes. Probably are a lot, I suck. Hope you enjoy and to all those who have reviewed this story so far, you are freaking AWESOME! Carry on Love.**

 _It's a No Go_

Getting off of his motorcycle, he stretched out his limbs. He was still sore from yesterday, but he couldn't risk asking his dad into letting him play hooky without giving an explanation on why. His father cared about a great school record and perfect grades. Luckily for him, he was able to get out of there without either seeing him. He did use a little bit of his moms make up so it didn't look as bad as it did.

So here he was at this stupid school, knowing it was going to be just like yesterday. Full of stares and glares. Clutching his bag close to his side, he headed inside the school alongside others. Reaching his locker, he paused when seeing various notes sticking onto the door. Frowning at the insults, he tore each one off and crumpled them up. "Childish much?" He asked softly under his breath before opening his locker. Grabbing what he needed, he closed the door. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he found Ed staring at him. "H-Hey Ed, what are you doing here?" He asked, trying to rub the goosebumps off of his skin.

"My mom's canceling the Quiz Bowl. I thought you should be the first to know." He explained shortly, getting straight to the point.

Kevin blinked before he realized exactly what Ed had just said. "What?! Why?" He asked before frowning, "If this is because of Eddy, I swear-"

"Eddy has nothing to do with this." Ed interrupted him. "There is a swimming meet at the same time so she has decided it would be best to get more people to come to that. Brings more money to the school." He explained shortly, his expression unchanging.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Ed... you know how hard we worked to get where we are, can't you try to talk her out of it?" He pleaded to the ginger, hoping to change his mind.

Ed shook his head, "Due to the fact that she scares the living daylights of me, I would rather not. She however favors Double D, you could always ask him. He was the one who suggested it in the first place."

Kevin still couldn't believe it, the more he found out, the more he was surprised. "Seriously?" How could he talk to him? He dumped milk all over him. "That's the only option I have? I accidentally do something and he gets an entire event shut down?" He asked bewildered.

Ed nodded, "As far as I know, yes. He has swimming practice everyday after school. You could try that, or even at lunch." He suggested.

He groaned, "Speaking of lunch... how mad was he?" He asked, curious.

The other shrugged, "I don't know. He just got up and left, he did look a little angry but when doesn't he?" He asked with a forming smile. "He might not look like it, but he's a really nice guy once you get to know him. You did kind of just do it and leave, maybe if you apologize he'll forgive you." He suggested with another shrug.

Kevin had to hold a snort in, nice? That guy made a freshman drop out of school entirely. He is a bully to guys and a god to girls. It wasn't right. "Maybe... If that's the only choice I have." He looked down at the books in his hands, this really freaking sucked.

Saying goodbye to Ed, his brows became furrowed. How was he supposed to apologize to him? He already had a beaten up face, what if Edd decided to make it worse? It didn't matter, he needed to do this one way or another. What ever will happen will happen. Hoping later wouldn't eat at the back of his mind all day, he headed to his first period class in hopes that that would be enough to distract him. Unfortunately for him, the day had gone faster than he had hoped. Even Nazz couldn't have made today go any slower as much as he had wished.

So here he was, standing at the entrance of the swimming pool. He didn't really tell anyone he was going here, he just told Nazz that he was figuring out things for the Quiz Bowl. So he wasn't completely telling a lie. Glancing inside, he could see many of the girls who adored Edd. How was he supposed to talk to the guy if they were here? He had thought about saying something to him during lunch but freaking Eddy had been glaring at him the entire time. So he figured this would be the better time, if only he knew how many people would be in here.

Hugging his books to his chest, he glanced around. He didn't really know what to do. Maybe, just maybe, he would get the chance to speak with the Ed. Deciding what to do, he slowly made his way inside.

The moment he stepped on the changed tiles, the smell of chlorine hit him like a strong force. He stayed close to the wall as he moved around. Avoiding the girls, he continued all the way to the bleachers. Taking a seat, he found himself biting his lip nervously.

He hadn't even planned on what he was going to say! What if he said something wrong? The pressure he had on his shoulders was awfully heavy. Would sorry be enough? Or was Edd the person who wanted a whole summary of an apology?

The sound of splashing drew himself away from his troubling thoughts. Glancing up, he could see a black form shooting across the pool. "Woah..." It was moving so fast, before he realized what was happening, it rotated and went back just as fast. Was that Edd? How could he put so much speed into his swimming?

He found himself drawn to the scene, watching intently as minutes passed by. He had actually never really been to a swim meet before so he didn't know what to expect. As a guy who didn't really know how to swim, swimming wasn't too much of an exciting activity. This guy knew how to make it cool. Made him want to jump in even if he would drown.

Resting his cheek on his propped up arm, he continued to watch for a few more minutes. He didn't know how long Edd did this, he should have asked Ed. He watched the girls clap and cheer, all smiling widely. It was funny, the guy made it seem like he didn't care that they were there. He just did his thing, not showing off even once. Guess he wouldn't be number one if he had distractions. Sighing softly, he figured he could just pass some time by doing some of his homework.

Scribbling down words, he kept his attention down on his paper until he heard the group of girls giggling louder than usual. Taking one glance up, he watched Edd climb out of the pool.

He was dripping head to toe, his hand pulled at the cap on his head. His raven colored locks soon fell down to his shoulders. Kevin watched as he brushed the hair out of his face with his fingers with narrowed eyes. He even wore a smirk as he talked to the ladies.

Kevin stared, his brows raised slightly. This looked like it could be a scene from a movie or something. Closing his binder, he watched Edd head towards what he guessed to be the locker room. When would he get the chance to talk to him? Should he try again later? Maybe if he waited just a little bit longer, he could get the others attention. Deciding to stay, he put his belongings back in his backpack.

So there he sat, waiting. The girls did the same, crowded by the locker room doors. Time passed but nothing changed. Even the girls were going home. What was the deal? He could always go in there and check himself but if the other remembered his face and the milk accident, he didn't want to get caught in there alone with him. It wouldn't be until tomorrow when they would find his body shoved into one of the lockers.

The large room was empty now, leaving him with just his thoughts. He stared down at the pool and frowned. If only he hadn't told Nazz about Quiz Bowl... if only he didn't put his worries down onto her. Then they wouldn't be in this mess. He only blamed himself and was finding it hard to see any possibility of this turning out good for him. Looking back to the doors of the locker room, he felt a frown forming. "Where in the heck did you go?"

Standing up abruptly, he shook his head. He shouldn't be having such depressing thoughts just from waiting for a guy who refused to come out. Making his way down the bleachers, he stopped to look at the locker doors once more. Where had that guy gone? Maybe he ran away to get away from his fans. He actually wanted to make things clear but obviously that wasn't going to happen today.

Snorting at the thought, he made his way toward the exit. "What a waste of time..." He muttered to himself. Shoving his hands in his jacket, he took a step outside.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry about the wait you guys, I hope you all enjoy this. Sorry its a shorter chapter but I hope you like it anyway.**

 _Deal or No Deal_

The air was chiller than the day before, he shivered slightly. He really hated this time of year. Walking forward, he only managed to take a few steps forward before a hand clamped down on his shoulder. Turning his head to see who stopped him, his eyes widened. Lips parting, words were the last thing to come out.

Ice blue eyes. "Why were you waiting?" His voice was more scary up close. _He_ was more scarier up close.

Kevin jumped back, quickly fixing his balance. Right in front of him the male he once sought. "A-Ah... I actually had to talk to you about something." He started, his lips trembling. This guy was really terrifying. He pressed his lips together to stop the jitters, his moment to talk to the shark in person had finally came. He needed to take this opportunity before it slipped passed his fingers.

Edd crossed his arms over his chest, "To talk? I've been expecting you so get along with it. Speak your pathetic apology so I can continue on my way." He snapped, his eyes never blinking. He looked angry, he had to be.

Kevin blinked, apology? "Oh right..."

Edd frowned, "What do you mean, 'oh right'? You came to apologize for pouring that disgusting two percent milk all over me did you not?" He asked, a brow shooting up.

He should have thought more into this. "Actually, I came to talk to you about the Quiz Bowl." The red head started but stopped short at the glare across from him. "B-But of course, I did plan on saying sorry. So, I am sorry. So about that Quiz Bowl-" His voice vanished when the collar of his coat was grabbed, his skin paled. Should have worked more on that apology.

"Don't worry about that anymore, I'll make sure that idiotic activity never happens again." Edd glared at him, "And as for your apology, work on it. Denied until further notice." Letting go of Kevin, he began walking forward.

Kevin coughed slightly as he rubbed his neck, he glanced behind him. "Hey! Wait, you seriously can't think about canceling the Quiz Bowl for good are you?" He knew he had the power to do whatever he wanted. Receiving no answer, he gasped. Rushing forward, he grabbed Edd by the arm. "The Quiz Bowl means too much to me. Please change your mind, I'll do anything!" He assured, pleading the other with his eyes.

The moment the words escaped his lips, the ravenette stopped. Letting go of his arm, Kevin took a step back. "I'm begging you Eddward, you can't take away the one thing I care for."

Edd stared at him, his brows furrowed. Turning forward, a smirk formed. "Alright, your geeky event can stay safe on one condition."

Kevin's chest tightened, this was it. He still could enjoy his school life. "Anything." He assured, hope filling his chest.

Edd looked back at him, his smirk growing. "You do as I say when I say it. No arguing, no questions asked."

He gawked at him for a moment, "You can't be serious." He waited for Edd to make fun of him and say he was just kidding but nothing came. God, he really was serious. "If I do... you promise you will leave Quiz Bowl alone?" The other nodded. He had no idea why the other would suggest such a strange request, it had to be a sick game or something he would make up. But in all realities, he had no other choice. He had to do this to saw one of the things he loved the most. "Alright... but I have my own condition. I want you to get Eddy off of Nazz's case." He started slowly, finding his vision to be on the ground.

The other scrunched his nose, "You really think you are in any position to create your own condition?" Seeing the other not reply, he exhaled through his nose. He then held his hand out, "Give me your phone." He suddenly ordered.

Kevin rose a brow as he slowly reached in his pocket, "Why?" He asked as he pulled out his cellular device.

Edd snatched it from his hand, "I said no questions asked did I not?" He began typing away. "I can only keep him away from her during school. I'm only agreeing there." Tossing it back, he shoved his hands in his pockets. "This is going to be interesting little pumpkin haired dork." He hummed as he started walking away. Stopping, he turned back. "By the way, keep this deal of ours to yourself. Others knowing about it will be annoying." He ordered with narrowed eyes before continuing to walk away.

Kevin barely was able to catch his phone, he watched Edd walk away with a slight smile. He had won this battle… Kind of. Looking back at Edd as he vanished away, his brows scrunched up. "Is he bipolar or something?" Looking at his phone, his eyes stared at his new contact. It was strange... He then smiled, he had to tell Nazz what he had accomplished.

Heading to his vehicle, he hopped on and drove to his house with the excitement growing in his chest.

"So I apologized to him and he said we were cool and stuff." Kevin explained with his phone pressed to his ear. He was sitting on his porch watching the sun set, his legs moved back and forth. "I even told him about Eddy. He said he'll make the harassment stop, isn't that sweet?" He asked happily.

"He did all that willingly?" Nazz asked, sounding unsure of his words. "I mean, saying sorry can only get you so far you know?" She pointed out.

Sure he was stretching the truth slightly, or a lot, it didn't matter. Edd would break the deal if he told anyone about it. "Hes surprisingly a nice guy," The lie tasted bitter on his tongue. "So anyway, don't worry about anything at school, everything really will return to normal." He wondered how many times the two had promised each other that in just the past two days.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: What's up you guys? Here to bring you another chapter, I made sure not to cut you guys short again like last chapter. So now we finally have a full chapter with Edd in it. I'm going to be honest with you guys, I was only going to make this story ten chapters but man, I don't think that's going to happen any more. I already have four more chapters ready to update and they haven't even kissed yet! How could I leave you guys with that? So I'm going to say this story will have around fifteen chapters. See how that works out. Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter and to all those people who have reviewed so far, thank you so much. I hope you continue to tell me what you think about this.**

 _Exhausted_

He was still sitting out on his porch all this time after his call with Nazz. He was still staring at his house across from the street. He was worried about so many things and didn't know what to do about them all/ He couldn't ask anyone for advise since he couldn't mention it to anyone. He didn't know why Edd had such a problem with that.

His legs kicked back and fourth, he was leaning back. He didn't know what to think about all of this, he was kind of just going with the flow. But why was Edd doing this? What could he do to give gain to the other? Was this just some sick way to use his free time? Kevin couldn't help but frown, maybe if he was lucky, the other would just get bored of him and eventually just go away.

He really doubted that would be the case. He still didn't understand anything though about the guy. That frustrated him even more then the fact knowing he was being used. He sighed softly before looking over to see the warm colors of the sunset staring back. It was truly breathtaking, almost enough to distract him from reality. If only it was enough.

"Kevin, dinners done!" He heard his mother yell from inside, pulling him from his thoughts..

Standing up, he stretched out his limbs and yawned. The guy could have just been joking, he would do something like that. Edd enjoyed causing others pain both physically and mentally so maybe this was all pretend. Hearing him mother yell once more, he slipped inside his house to go eat.

As much as he tried to avoid his parents, they eventually discovered his face injuries. Just as he expected, his mother had a panic attack over everything. It took him forever to make her believe some excuse. His father was worried but kept his thoughts to himself.

So it felt nice being able to sit in front of them and eat without having to hide away.

Taking a seat at his spot, he ate his food and updated them on things that were happening at school.

Later that night, he found himself growing tired. Making his way to his room, he turned on his television and laid down. Yawning loudly, he smiled as he got comfortable. Today was finally ending, he was happy. His eyes slid closed and whatever was playing on the television soon lured him to sleep.

What felt like only minutes of him sleeping, he was bolted awake by his phone. Groaning, he felt around for the device. Who would possibly be awake at this hour? Squinting at the screen, he could see it was already two in the morning. He then noticed it was a text that woke him up.

 _Bring me a sandwich, I'm hungry._

"What the heck?" He groaned to see it was sent from Edd. "Hes got to be kidding me..." Laying back down, he curled up into a ball to resume his sleep. He laid there for minutes and began falling asleep, of course that wouldn't last too long. His eyes shot open at the sound of his ring tone going off once again. Grabbing it, he peered at the screen with squinted eyes. He frowned tiredly when seeing it was Edd again.

 _Already to break our deal, Dork? Didn't think you would give up this early._

Kevin groaned, he actually was serious. Rolling on his bed, he grunted as he fell off. Picking himself up off of the floor, he managed to make it to the door with his shoulder pressed against the frame. He was too tired to do this. Blinking the tired out of his eyes, he was careful to walk down the steps so he wouldn't trip and break an arm or something.

Once he got to his kitchen, he realized there was another problem he had to face. He had no idea what kind of sandwich Edd liked. Was he a vegetarian? Allergic to peanuts? Did that part matter? Lactose intolerance? It was hard to decide. Maybe he could just slap two pieces of bread together and call it a sandwich.

He knew that wouldn't work. Sighing, he decided just to make him a simple bologne sandwich. That would have to do for now. Grabbing his coat and slipping on his shoes, he was quiet when leaving to make sure his parents wouldn't wake up.

The night was even chiller than the say, he hugged himself to keep warm. He was definitely wide awake now. Looking over at Eddward's house across the street, he began walking over. Shivering, he took the long sidewalk all the way up to his front door. What if he woke the others parents? The other would be pissed. He sighed and softly knocked on the door, hopefully that would work.

Shivering in the cold and receiving no answer, he knocked a little harder. Moments later, the door opened and Eds stood there with that smirk of his. "Here's your sandwich. Can I go back to bed now?" He asked, yawning to prove a point.

Edd grinned when seeing he actually made him a sandwich. "Hello Pumpkin, wonderful night were having isn't it?" The way he spoke irked Kevin, he had to be doing it on purpose. He grabbed the sandwich and took a bite. "Not bad but not very good." He took a step back, "Well, I suppose I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

Kevin couldn't believe it, that was seriously it? He had to get up from his peaceful slumber just for _this?_ He got his answer when Edd shut the door in his face. "I can not believe this." Huffing softly, he yawned and headed back to his house to go back to sleep. Hopefully he would be able to after all of this. He crawled into his bed as fast as he could and laid down. Everything would be fine, he'd be able to get back to sleep.

He was not kidding when he said he was exhausted. He had gotten only a few hours of sleep due to Eddward texting him, expecting a quick response every time. Who wants something to eat in the middle of the night like that? Who could actually be cruel enough to wake up another to get them that said food? Eddward freaking Vincent, that's who. His alarm screamed at him to wake up but he just rolled over. "Why isn't it the weekend yet?" He croaked under the covers. Finally hearing the alarm stop, his lids closed. Just five more minutes, that was all that he needed.

There was a knocking on the door, "Kevin? Are you up? Mom made breakfast, hurry on down and eat so you wont be late." His father called. "It's snowing out so no riding your bike. Either walk or catch the bus. You better hurry!"

Kevin groaned, his face scrunching with displeasure. "Why is the world against me?" Managing to stand up, he swooned slightly until he caught his balance. Yawning, he made his way over to his closet to get changed with closed eyes. Maybe if he just rested his eyes as much as he could before school he would be okay. Maybe. He grunted when he ran smack into the closet door. Maybe not.

The smell of eggs and toast made his stomach turn, he didn't really feel that hungry. Slumping in his chair, he looked down at the scrambled eggs. Poking them with his fork, he looked at his father. "Neither of you can drop me off?"

His father shook his head, "I have to go to work and your mother… Well, I don't know what shes doing but she told me she cant take you." He shrugged, "Its a twenty minute walk Kevin, I think you'll be okay."

Kevin had to suppress his groan before standing, "I better head out now then so I wont be late then." He grabbed his backpack and threw it over his shoulder. "Tell mom the breakfast was good."

"But you didn't-" His father stopped when seeing Kevin already gone. "What a strange boy..."

Kevin wiped at his eyes as he walked down his front steps, he looked around. His father was right, it really had snowed. That meant no more motorcycle and that sucked. Walking down his driveway, he stopped when seeing what was waiting for him. A slick black car, one he recognized immediately due to the fact that it had its own parking spot at the school. Frowning, he ignored the vehicle and began walking down the sidewalk.

Shoving his hands in his jacket pockets, his curiosity got to him and he took a quick glimpse behind him. He noticed the car slowly following him, his brows shot up. "Are you serious?" Stopping, he watched the car stop next to him. "What do you want now?"

The window rolled down and a gaped tooth smirk was the first thing he saw. "Aw Pumpkin, you look tired. Want a ride?" He asked, his words gentle unlike his entire character.

Kevin huffed and continued walking, ignoring his question. There was no order therefore he didn't have to deal with this at the moment. His annoyance grew when the car continued following him. He stopped and crossed his arms, "Are you really going to do this all the way until I get to school? Why are you even going to school this early when you have a car?"

Edd grinned, "Swimming practice. Didn't know you wanted to know so much about me." He then frowned, "Get in, its cold out."

The red head narrowed his eyes before rolling them, "Whatever, just don't do anything weird." He huffed under his breath. Opening the door, he sat inside. It was a lot more warmer, his shoulders relaxed. Looking around, he rose a brow. "Why is everything labeled? You need a reminder what is what or something?" He asked curiously.

Edd frowned, "Don't worry about it. Its just a habit." Unlike his slow following, the drive to school was much faster. He obviously didn't care about the snow, or the fact that Kevin was scared for his life. He pulled up into his spot and looked over at the ginger. "Be at the swimming pool at the end of the day. But keep it to yourself, I don't want anyone knowing Ill be there."

Kevin snorted as he opened the door, "Don't want your fan girls fawning over you?" He asked sarcastically.

The ravenette got out, "They're annoying and their loud cheers distract me. At least when you were there you stayed silent."

He closed the door and hugged his backpack strap, "Ill see you later then." Watching the other make his leave, he looked around. The parking lot was empty, it was better that way. He could only imagine the reaction people would give if he got a ride with _the_ Eddward. That was attention he did not need nor want. Giving Edd's car another glance, he shook his head before walking towards the school. He had more important things to worry about.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So I may have forgotten to update yesterday and I'm sorry about that. I was incredibly busy but hey, I'm updating now! Might be late for work but... I'm here now! So I hope you all enjoy this next chapter! Dot forget to review!**

 _Just the Two_

"So let me get this straight Kevin-boy." Rolf began, pausing on his chewing. "This Saturdays Quiz Bowl is canceled but practice will be back the following week? I don't want to miss one, especially now that we've lost Ed."

Kevin nodded as he took a bite out of his sandwich, "That's exactly how it is. We shouldn't lean on Ed, without him, we still have a pretty good team. We are good at strategy, we have this in the bag." He noticed the doubt on his friends face and grinned, "I'm smart too ya know? Give me some credit."

Nazz giggled, "You guys will be fine, I know you can do it."

The three continued to eat their lunch, going from topic to topic until the bell rang. Standing up, he went to leave but stopped when his phone vibrated. His brows lowered, "Please don't be who I think it is..." Edd hadn't made any contact with him since he had dropped him off this morning. Grimacing, he pulled out his phone.

 _Come here._

His eyes shot up to the only place he could think of the other being, at his lunch table. Unfortunately he was there, staring right back at him. What in the world did he want now? What if he wanted to embarrass him in front of all of his class mates? Now he didn't want to walk over but he knew he didn't really have a choice. He looked over to see his friends hadn't noticed his change of demeanor. "Crap… Hey, Ill catch up with you guys later. I have to… go talk to the lunch lady. I have to tell her how great this sandwich is." He smiled at them sheepishly.

Rolf laughed, "Tell her I found a hair in mine." He looked at Nazz, "Let us go Nazz, we have lots to do." He grabbed her hand and pulled her away before the blonde could question him.

Kevin smiled slightly, his friends were so weird. Turning back to Edd, his smile vanished. Taking his time, he made his way over. "Yes Master?" He asked sarcastically. He was glad the other two Ed's weren't here with him, that would have made this so much more awkward.

Eddward had his hands in his pockets, "Jimmy isn't here and Johnny is being an asshole. Walk me to class Dork." He ordered, his brows furrowed.

The other wore a matching frown, "You cant be serious. Walk by yourself, my class is in a completely different direction, I cant be late. Talking to you now is enough of a time waster. Just ask Ed or Eddy."

Eddward pulled out his phone, "Your girlfriend is in B66, Algebra 2 right?" He questioned. "Eddy mentioned her at the table today but I told him to back off since I was interested in her." He began typing away on his phone. "Ill just tell him blondes aren't my type."

Kevin's jaw dropped, "Oh my god you are so childish." Snatching Edd by the wrist, he literally dragged him out of the lunchroom, "I swear if I am late I will… steal your mail." It was a lame threat but he couldn't really do anything worse. He huffed as he rushed towards the end of the hallway on the second floor. It was the only set of classes that were picked out for the "special jerks". Except for Ed, he's cool. Letting go of him, he leaned over to catch his breath. "There, happy? We're freaking here."

Edd rubbed his wrist, he glanced behind him. "You pulled me away before I could grab my stuff. It's still in the cafeteria." A small smirk formed when he noticed the horror on the others expression. "I need it."

He was only doing this for Nazz. "Stay here." Now he was alright in some sports but he wasn't really an athletic person. So when he whipped around and ran to the cafeteria, it wasn't the prettiest site. Teachers yelled at him and people stared, it was absolutely embarrassing. Going straight to the table, he grabbed the others bag and ran all the way back. He was swooning and felt like he was going to throw up. "Here… you...jerk." He huffed, holding out the bag. He gasped when he heard the bell ring.

Edd was grinning as he took the bag, "Wow, world record beat right there." He dug around in his bag before pulling on a slip. "Stop freaking out, you're fine. Take it and get out of here." He ordered, holding out the paper.

Kevin stared at the slip before grabbing it. Looking at it, his brows shot up. It was a late slip. "How in the world-" Looking up, he realized Edd was already walking into his class. "Thanks I guess..." Deciding it wasn't worth running all the way to his class, he took his time. He couldn't believe he did all that. He looked at his hand, he was surprised Edd didn't punch him for dragging him around like a rag doll. His fingers curled and his brow furrowed as he still felt the others warmth. He also though sharks were cold blooded.

He was actually expecting Edd's late slip to fail him but the teacher accepted it without a second thought. The Eds seriously had power over this place. Luckily for him, Edd didn't text him to come running back to walk him to another class. But not everything could go his way because right after his next class, he would have to go straight to the pool.

He could think positive about that, it could be like…. A study hall for him. Then when he got home he wouldn't have to worry about finishing any of his homework. Yes, that was a positive way to think. Walking out of his class, he headed for his next. He noticed people were staring at him and whispering, just like yesterday. Usually when something happened in this school, it would die down quickly. What were they talking about now?

Entering his next class, he could see Nazz squinting at him. Walking over, he sat next to her, "What's up?"

Nazz frowned at him, "So, do you pull a lunch lady with you everywhere you go with you now or what?" She asked suspiciously.

Kevin turned to face the front of the class, well, that meant she knew he had lied to them. "I can explain..." He started but paused. He couldn't tell her, Eddward made him promise. He plucked at his vest, "Edd wanted to see my robotics collection so I pulled him in so much excitement. You know how happy I get when people ask me about my robots. So I guess rumors are getting spread around." Lie number two, it was already getting hard to remember them. "Edd didn't want people to know that he was into that stuff." Number three.

Nazz looked at him unsure, "He is super smart though isn't he? He would be the type to like that stuff." She looked forward, "Just be careful around that guy, I don't really trust him." She confessed softly, her worry clear to him.

Kevin groaned, "I don't either." Finally the truth.

After class, he found himself taking his sweet time at his locker. The less time he had to wait for that guy to swim his laps, the better. Grabbing his books, he shoved them in his bag and sighed. The day was finally taking it's toll on him. How much he would love to just go home and sleep. He would make sure to turn his phone off when he went to bed later.

He closed the door and noticed the halls were becoming more empty as time passed. Holding onto the straps of his backpack, he began his journey to the swimming pool. It wasn't long before he reached the large doors he got to know well yesterday. Grabbing the handle, he inhaled slowly. Everything was going to be fine. Pulling the door open, his nose immediately scrunched. He didn't think he would ever get used to that chlorine smell. It burned his nose, how could anyone else enjoy it?

Hearing splashing, he stepped inside as he let out his held breath. It seemed more emptier without all of those girls standing around. He noticed Edd had already began swimming. Straightening his expression, he walked over to the end of the pool, his eyes narrowed at the other as he swam his way.

Edd popped up from the water and moved his goggles, a smirk soon appeared. "Hello Pumpkin, I'm actually quite surprised that you showed up."

Kevin frowned, "You make it seem like I actually had a choice."

The other chuckled, "I forgot. Want to join me? The waters nice and its not usual for _the_ Eddward Vincent to ask for a swim partner." He asked, his brows raising.

Kevin turned around and headed towards the bleachers, "Nope." With his luck, Edd would drown him before the water would. "Not interested," He explained as he pulled his homework out of his backpack.

Edd frowned, "Why not? _Leau's gentil."_ He huffed. "Join me," His words became serious. "I have a pair of trunks in my locker. I'm sure you can fit them."

The red head was scribbling away, "Doesn't matter if they did, I cant swim."

Edd laughed, "You cant be actually serious are you? How old are you? You seriously cant?"

Kevin looked up, "Seriously. Unless you plan on giving me mouth to mouth, I think we should drop the subject." Of course it was embarrassing that he couldn't swim, he didn't want one of the best swimmers to make fun of him.

Eddward's face scrunched, "In your dreams Dork." He pulled his goggles back down before continuing his swimming routine.

He was glad the other actually dropped the subject, looking down at the paper he was working on, he continued his writing. After he finished the first sheet, he stopped to crack his fingers. Glancing up, he noticed Edd was leaning against the pool, huffing to catch air. His brows furrowed, he didn't understand why this guy pushed himself this hard everyday.

He didn't understand why Edd wanted him here to watch him. His eyes followed the others form as it went back under and shot back in the other direction. He was trying so hard, what was he trying to accomplish? He was already the best, what more was there? He was just going to hurt himself.

But why should he care? Looking down at his next sheet of homework, he began scribbling. What Eddward did was his own business, he had more important things to worry about. Like this homework. He managed to keep his thoughts away from the huffing Edd and continued working until all sheets were finished. Looking back up, he frowned when seeing no one was in the pool anymore. Had he really been that concentrated? "Edd?"

"What?" His voice came out of nowhere, causing Kevin to jump. He was walking his way, a towel in his hand as he dried his hair. He was fully dressed, staring at him with the usual frown.

Kevin's brows rose, Edd wasn't wearing his hat. That was weird, he kind of figured the guy was bald since he loved to wear all those hats. He shoved his stuff back in his bag and stood up abruptly, "Can I go?"

Edd took a seat and stared ahead, "Sit back down Pumpkin, I'm not ready to leave yet. Its not worth the risk of getting sick from the cold air and my wet hair." His arms dropped and he sighed. "Man, you have to admit, it's nice in here when it's quiet."

Kevin pouted slightly at the deny of his release, he took a seat. Staring ahead, he nodded. "I could actually concentrate. It was nice I guess." He shrugged his shoulders. Looking over, he noticed Edd frowning at the pool. "Thanks to you, I was able to actually get all my homework done."

Edd gave a small chuckle, "You are such a nerd." He then smiled slightly, "I am jealous of you."

He rose a brow, what on Earth could _he_ be jealous of? "Oh." He didn't know what else to say so they just continued to sit in pure silence. It was uncomfortable, he had to admit though, it was pretty nice in here with all of the silence.

After a few minutes, Edd stood and wrapped the towel around his neck, "We can go now. Ill give you a ride back."

Kevin shook his head, "Don't worry about it, it's not that bad of a walk. I can take it." He smiled at the other in reassurance but of course the other wasn't going to allow it. "Seriously Edd, You cant keep giving me rides. If someone sees, their going to start rumors and your little…. Fun will be ruined." He explained, "People already stare at me like I'm a freak, you really want to risk your own reputation?"

The ravenette grabbed the door handle, "You really think I care about how they think of me?" He asked before laughing, "I don't give a shit!" He yanked the door open and he paused when seeing there were girls waiting for him. "What the fuck..." He groaned, hearing their squeals.

Deciding this was his time to escape, once the girls swarmed the swimmer, he ran off. Edd might have not cared but he did. To their eyes, he was just a smudge of dirt on a diamond. He was unneeded. He left the school and immediately shivered. It really was cold out. Starting his walk, he gave one last glance at the school before quickening his pace to get back home.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yoooo! Whats up guys? You excited to read the next chapter? Well here it is, what are you waiting for? Go on! Don't forget to send a review my way so I know how you all felt, good or bad. Thanks for reading!**

 _Only Getting Worse_

His parents were first angry when he got home, he might have forgotten to tell them that he was staying after school. When he told them that he was studying with a friend, they lightened up slightly. The next thing that met him was his nice, cozy bed. Falling onto it, he could barely keep his eyes open. This is what helped him survive through the day, the thought of going to sleep.

He yawned and snuggled under the covers, hugging his pillow, his lids slid shut. He wouldn't let Edd ruin this moment, without a second thought, he slipped into unconsciousness. He slept for the rest of the day, all the way until two in the morning. Stretching his limbs out, he groaned softly. If only he could have went four more hours, then he could have just have gotten ready for school.

Feeling around, he searched for his phone. Grabbing it, he squinted at the screen as it lit up. One message from Nazz about homework and a missed call from Edd. He groaned, he hoped the other would be too angry. The call was made not too long after he fell asleep. It was probably just going to be him yelling at him for ditching him. Setting his phone down, he curled up and sighed. Maybe if he closed his eyes, he would able to fall back asleep. So he closed his eyes and fortunately for him, he was eventually able to fall back asleep.

A little part of him was still surprised when he noticed that black car waiting for him in his driveway. He groaned as he walked over to open the door, "Is this going to be an everyday thing?" He asked with a frustrated frown.

Edd smirked, "Twice a day as long as you don't run away Pumpkin." His smirk grew, "Take that as a warning. I didn't appreciate having to deal with all of those girls alone. So either ride home with me or deals off."

Kevin sat down harshly and crossed his arms, "You swim everyday! What am I supposed to do while you do that?" He asked.

"Sit in the stands and cheer me on." Edd stated as if it were obvious, he smacked Kevin's hand when he started to peel of the DASH label. "Stop that. That needs to stay there."

The ginger pursed his lips and rubbed his hand, "It's weird."

"It's not weird."

Kevin smiled, "It's really weird." He sat back and glanced out of the window, "So, when will this deals deadline be anyway? I'm going to figure at least the end of this year but any time shorter would be great." He got silence, "Ill assume its the end of the year." He mumbled to himself. A part of him wished he wouldn't have even brought it up because the entire ride to school was awkward. To make matters worse, Edd took his time driving so the ride was longer than yesterday.

Once they arrived, people were already walking to school. He rubbed his neck awkwardly after getting out, "Well, I guess text me if you need anything. Or Ill see you after school." He received a grunt and frowned, turning around, he went to storm off but stopped. He glanced back, "I'm sorry if I said something that hurt your feelings." He turned back and headed towards the school with a frustrated expression.

People were staring at him… _again._ You would think they were used to the fact that a nerdy kid was 'hanging' out with an Ed. People never gave him looks when he hung out with Ed after the Quiz Bowl. No one said anything! So why is it that Eddward is making such a difficulty in his life? What was so special? Stopping at his locker, he pulled off the papers sticking to it, crumpling them in tight hands. This was annoying, who in their right mind would spend their time sticking things to his locker? He was getting stressed, this wasn't helping anything. Opening his locker, he was relieved to see no one had gotten in it.

Nazz whistled next to him, scaring him from her sudden appearance. "Wow, getting rides to school now. Did he owe you for showing him your robotics?" She asked, giving a raised brow. A part of him felt like she knew but wasn't giving off anything.

Kevin looked around nervously, "Y-Yeah. Kind of." His heart was still pounding from her sudden voice. He was going to tell her, he couldn't stand lying to her as much as he was doing. She is his best friend for gods sake! Whenever he needed to talk to someone, she was always there for him. Now he was doing this to her in return. "He's going to start giving me rides since I can't ride my bike anymore." It's not a complete truth but it was getting there. "Same with after school."

Nazz shrugged, "If you guys get close, I don't care." She then grinned and elbowed him, "But he's not allowed to take my spot okay?"

He laughed and rubbed his arm, "No one can replace you Nazz. You're a one of a kind." That was the full truth. He walked to his locker and put his bag in, "So what else is up."

She was staring around as she leaned against the locker next to his, "Dude, people are staring over here. Is that a normal thing?" At least he knew he wasn't imagining it. "Some of these girls look like they want to call for some war."

He chuckled, "Ever since Edd popped up, it's been like this. I'm kind of used to it. I don't know what to do about it." He shrugged it off, they'll stop one day.

She shook her head, "I knew hanging out with that guy would be bad for you. Those girls are probably just jealous since you get to be close to Edd. You even touched him, I saw that guy freak out on a girl once for doing that. It was scary. I'm sure everybody is just wondering why such a high class member in society is hanging out with a lower class nerd. No offense."

Kevin shrugged, "None taken." He didn't know what else to do, he tried talking to Edd about it but the guy brushed it off. Sure the notes on his locker weren't much but what if something worse came along? Glancing behind him, he saw the glares. "I'm just as clueless as they are." His shoulders fell and he went back to messing around in his locker. "You think the guy would just get his revenge for what I had done finally done and over with. I don't know what he's trying to do."

After gathering everything in his arms, he closed the door. "Ill see you later, I don't want to be late to class." He gave her an awkward smile before walking away. He didn't want her to worry more than she already had been. So he just had to pretend all of this wasn't bothering him. He wouldn't pay any attention to these people staring his way. He would just do as Edd says so it wont cause him anymore problems. Fixing his posture, he looked up with a more natural smile. He could do this.

"What?" Kevin asked blankly, his words matching his expression.

Edd was leaning against the entrance to the pool, "Could you not comprehend what I had said?" He asked, his arms crossed. "I said I'm not swimming today. You and I are going to hang out. I want you to show me what you would be doing if you weren't here. Tomorrows the meet so I cant risk hurting my body practicing today." He stood straight and shoved his hands in his pockets, "So lets go before those ignorant Ditz's decide to show up again."

He followed him with rising eye brows, this guy was actually serious! "My life is boring, you really want to waste your time with me? Wouldn't you rather want to hang out with your own friends?" He suggested, trying to get out of this once more. He knew he told himself that earlier but that had left his mind. He did not want to have to waste more of his day on this guy. Watching the other start off, his shoulders fell as he slowly dragged himself behind the ravenette.

Getting inside of the car, he glanced out the window at the spectators. "Edd, I'm seriously getting worried about all the attention we're getting." He found himself drawling out.

Edd himself got in, "Why? This is what I get everyday, it doesn't seem much different." He started as the car roared to life.

"For you maybe..." Kevin mumbled, watching the school become smaller and smaller as they drove away. Should he mention that he got a hard shove into the lockers after his third period class? Or that some girl tripped him? It had gotten worse, just like he predicted. He looked down into his lap, "Guess I'm not used to all the attention yet." Maybe it would get better over some time, people weren't used to all of this.

Edd gave him a quick sideways glance before looking back ahead, "I want you to come to the meet tomorrow." He then smirked lightly, "It's not like you had anything else planned right?"

The ginger frowned, knowing he was talking about the canceled Quiz Bowl. "Of course not." He huffed. "I don't have enough money for a ticket so I cant." He tried, narrowing his eyes at the other.

Eddward chuckled and reached into his pocket, "That's not a problem Pumpkin." He pulled out a folded piece of paper, "Already got you one. There's two in case you wanted to invite your blonde girlfriend."

Kevin flushed as he snatched the paper, "I already told you, she's not my girlfriend." He huffed. "I'm a single pringle."

Edd laughed, "You're a chip?"

Kevin grew redder and crossed his arms, "It's what Nazz says all the time. 'Single Pringle ready to Mingle'. She rubs off on me." He grumbled, wishing he hadn't said it. Noticing his house approaching, he groaned. "Hopefully my parents wont mind your sudden appearance. They like a small notice before hand but I'm sure they'll be fine."

Eddward pulled into his own drive way and turned off the car, "Well if they're as fascinating as their son, I cat wait to meet them." He then got out of the car and waited for Kevin to walk over to his house.

He blinked, looking at the swimmer. "Fascinating…?" He mumbled for realizing the other was getting impatient. It was about time he got this whole thing over with.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Yo, whats up guys? I've decided to give you all a small treat and update more than one chapter so I hope you all enjoy this one and however many I decide to put on here. I appreciate the support and love you guys so much :D

 _Comfort_

"So this is my room," Kevin set his backpack on the ground and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry it's a bit messy, I didn't expect anyone over." He explained, seeing Edd glare at the pile of clothes in the corner of the room. "There's not a lot to do here really, I don't think you would enjoy being here."

Edd began to walk around, examining the room. "I'll be the judge of that." He stopped at Kevin's dresser and stared at a small cube like piece of metal. "What's this?" He asked, picking it up to look more into it.

Kevin walked over to see what he had been talking about. When seeing it in his hands, a smile formed. "That's my first robot actually." He smiled sheepishly, "It only knows how to spin and fall over but I cant help but be proud of it." He explained, "It's not perfect but pretty special."

The swimmer turned it once more before setting it back down, "That's an interesting hobby. I figured you'd be the type to only spin all your time with your face in a book." He walked over to the bed and sat down.

Kevin chuckled, "Only most of the time." Awkwardly making his way over to his bed, he sat down. "My mom is all about my great grades, I think she'd freak if I got anything less than an A plus." He sighed, "It's honestly really tiring." He confessed.

Edd watched him silently, it made the other feel uncomfortable. "So is this what you do, just do homework and build robots? That's all?" He asked with a raised brow.

He shrugged, "I watch TV and play video games too. Just not as often." He leaned against his wall, "See? Told you it was boring."

There was a small knock on his door and both of their attention was moved over to the door. It opened and Kevin's mother's head popped in. "Hey Kevin, is your friend going to be staying over for dinner? I hope you like pork chops if so!" She sounded excited, more than usual.

Kevin looked at Edd with wide eyes and gave a shake of his head to signal him to say no. Of course Eddward sucked.

"I would love to Mrs. Barr. Thank you." He wore a sudden smile, scaring the other. He never actually smiled.

After the door closed, Kevin shook his head. "She wont let you leave until you cant eat another bite. I recommend you change your answer before she gets too ahead of herself." He paused when Edd actually laughed at that, he looked away sheepishly. "I did warn you, don't forget that."

So just like he predicted, Edd looked queasy by the time dinner was finished. Kevin had to hold in his laughter, ignoring Edd's death glares. "Come on, Ill walk you home. I don't want you throwing up in our yard."

Edd gave his parents a farewell and walked over to the door with him. "I'll throw up wherever I want Dork." He huffed before placing his hand over his mouth, "Probably sooner than later." He groaned.

Kevin finally laughed as they left his house. Edd actually looked like he enjoyed eating with his family, it was nice seeing him without his usual scowl. "You'll get used to it the more you live with my mom. Just don't come on a night when she makes soup. That's awful." He shivered at the thought. "But I guess now you know how I live."

Their was a silence between the two of them until they reached the door of Edd's house. He frowned at Kevin, "You better come to the meet Dork."

Kevin rose his hands in defense, "I will. I promise I will, when haven't I listened to your orders?" He asked with a slight frown.

Edd only huffed, not answering the question. "Just make sure you're not late. Goodnight." He grumbled before leaving the ginger alone, slamming the door behind him.

Kevin was confused, very confused. Shrugging it off, he headed back towards his house. "What a weird guy..."

It took a little more than a lot to convince Nazz to come to the swim meet with him. He was tugging at his sweater as Nazz drove to the school. "It's not that bad, and I'm sure it wont last that long. They just swim back and forth and that's about it. Plus the tickets aren't cheap and we got them for free!" He continued to explain.

Nazz rolled her eyes, "I did have plans you know. But luckily I could reschedule, you're lucky you're my friend." She smiled slightly, "Isn't it weird that he invited you to the meet? You sure he's not trying to be your best friend. I don't want to have to fight him."

Kevin laughed, "You're number one Nazz. I'm kind of excited, this is my first event I've ever attended. Aren't you excited?"

The blonde shrugged, "It's just swimming Kev, that's all. But it's nice seeing you this happy. The last few days you seem so stressed out."

He sat back and sighed, "You have no idea..."

The parking lot was packed, just as he assumed. People took these swimming meets serious, they really enjoyed it. It took a few minutes to find a parking spot before they found one and headed inside. Noticing Ed was the one collecting tickets, he smiled. "Hey Ed, this how you spend your Saturday?"

Ed nodded, "My mom told me I had to or I was grounded. She would never dare ask Sarah but I couldn't really say no to her. So yeah, here I am." He held his hand out, "Ticket please."

Kevin dug around in his pocket for the folded paper before handing it over. "It's so busy in here, is it always like this?"

Ed gave another nod, "Always. Enjoy the competition you guys." He looked at the people behind them, "Ticket please."

Kevin led Nazz inside and was amazed by all of the people sitting in the stands. The few times he had been in here, he had been the only one who had sat in them. How in the world were they going to be able to find a spot?

"There's a spot over there," Nazz said as if she were reading his thoughts. Grabbing his hand, she led him over to the space she was talking about.

When he sat down, he slightly brushed the person next to him. This place really was packed. Staring ahead, he looked over at the crystal clear water. He had yet to see what Edd looked like once their were other competition. A small part of him was actually really excited. The other part was wondering what he could be doing if he actually weren't here.

Kevin was still staring at the pool in bewilderment as people were leaving the stands. It was over, Edd didn't win. He felt his arm being nudged and he looked over to see Nazz trying to get his attention. "Yeah?" He asked slowly.

"I said that we should hurry up and go to try to beat the traffic. I don't feel like expressing my road rage tonight." Nazz repeated with a slight smile.

He blinked and looked back to the pool, "You go ahead. I'm going to wait for Edd. I want to make sure hes… okay." The guy's face after he realized he lost was burned in his mind. "If you're cool with that." He added, looking back to here.

She sighed but nodded anyway, "Send my congrats to him then. He did a good job." She stood and stretched, "Ill see you Monday?"

He nodded with a slight smile, "Definitely." Watching her dodge he way through the crowd of people, he continued to stare until she was out of sight. Looking over towards the locker room, he waited for the Ed to come out.

It took about ten minutes before the entire area was cleared out, the only people who were left were himself and the janitor who got stuck with cleaning up the mess. He rose a brow, where in the heck was that guy? Maybe he somehow slipped passed his eyes and left without him noticing. He would do that too. Standing up, he groaned as he stretched his limbs out. Looks like he was walking home tonight.

Stepping down, he took his sweet time making his way out of the school. Once he opened the front door, the cold air violated his warmth. Shivering, he hugged himself as he began walking. Looking around, he sighed. He didn't understand why Edd would leave without him, he seemed to want to take him anywhere he went. Sure it was annoying and everything but this sucked! He huffed and the air in front of him became clouded from his breath. Once it cleared, his walking came to a stop when he noticed something off. The was only one car left from all that mess, one very familiar black one.

Raising a brow, he stepped off the sidewalk and made his way over to the car to make sure his suspicions were correct. Seeing the wheel was labeled, his brows scrunched together. Where in the heck was that guy. Looking back towards the school, he let out a groan. He had a feeling in his gut that told him to look for the other instead of going home to enjoy the rest of his Saturday.

Turning his heel, he walked back to the school. It felt nice getting out of the cold, the heat welcomed him nicely. His enjoyment only lasted for a short time once he remembered the task on hand. Going back to the swimming pool, he poked his head inside. "Edd?" He only noticed the janitor cleaning. Stepping inside, he looked around, it was still empty. It didn't look any different than when he left. Pursing his lips, his eyes stopped once they met with the boys locker room sign.

Taking a deep breath and holding it, he pulled open the door and stepped inside. It was steamy inside from previous showers, the air was slightly thicker. It was hot, his vest was making it worse.

Closing the door behind him, he looked down the hall and rose a brow, "Edd? You in here?" He called softly, not wanting to catch any unwanted attention. Getting no response, he gathered his courage and walked down the hall. Rounding the corner and passing the showers, he stopped once he was in the middle of it all. "Edd?"

Sitting on a bench was the ravenette, he had a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair hung down his face as he stared at the ground. He gave no response or any slight acknowledgment to the ginger.

Kevin slowly made his way over until his was standing in front of him. "Edd?" He repeated before reaching out for him to get his attention. Right before he made contact, he remembered Nazz's words. Something about that one time a girl touched him and he completely freaked out on her about it. Pulling back his hand, he pressed his lips together. "Are you alright?"

Edd didn't move, "Why are you still here?" He suddenly asked, slightly scaring Kevin. When he finally looked up, his expression only scared Kevin even more. "Get the fuck out." He growled.

He felt his mouth dry and if he were sane, he probably would have ran out without a second thought. But he was stupid and didn't move from his spot. "Are you upset because you got second place?" Seeing Edd clench his fists, he threw his hands in front of himself. "It's okay! I think you did awesome Edd!" He blabbered, flinching away before he would get punched. "I'm sorry you didn't get first place." He then paused, "It's my fault isn't it?"

Edd frowned but dropped his clenched fist, "Are you an idiot? What are you on about?" He asked, confused by what the other said.

Kevin slowly looked back over at him, "You… ate so much food at my house yesterday. That had to make you heavier so you couldn't move as fast as you wanted. If I had only told my mother about today, she would have understood." He explained before seeing Edd staring at him blankly. "What?"

" _Andouille."_ He muttered under his breath before shaking his head. Letting out a sigh, he shrugged his shoulders. "I don't care that I didn't get first, that isn't important to me right now." He explained before staring up at the ceiling. "I knew my mother wasn't going to show up since she was reading scripts. My father however was supposed to. Yet last minute he had to call me to tell me he couldn't." He then laughed at himself, "I'm so pathetic for letting something so simply stupid get to me."

Kevin noticed the other didn't look angry anymore, just upset with himself. It was strange, they guy looked like he could kill twenty four seven. But for the first time ever, he was able to see another side of the swimmer. It really was strange. Brows furrowing, he hesitantly reached out and clamped his hand on the others shoulder before giving an awkward smile. "Well I'm obviously not your dad but I'm really happy you invited me. Besides the fact that I was squashed up to some sweaty guy, it was really fun!" His smile turned to a real one. "So cheer up, it'll be okay."

Edd looked from the ceiling to squint at him, "Is this your attempt to cheer me up?" He asked with a raise of an eyebrow. "Such a dork…" He muttered to himself.

Kevin moved his hand and chuckled nervously, "I am trying my best." He then thumbed towards the door, "I think we should leave, the janitor looked like he was almost done. And I'll be honest, I don't want to be locked in the school with a shark." He laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

The other finally chuckled slightly before standing, "I should get dressed then. Give me a minute and then we can leave."

Kevin blinked before looking at the towel. "You're naked… You're _naked!_ " He laughed nervously before quickly turning around. "I-Ill be out by the pool, you take your time!" He called before quickly making his way out, not even noticing the strange look Edd was giving him.

Once he was out, he slapped his hands onto his face, that was really embarrassing. Why didn't he just say something like 'cool, Ill be out there' and just leave? It was the heat, that's all. His shoulders fell and he groaned, "I'm so lame…" Walking over to the bleachers, he sat down. Looking down at his hand, his lips pressed together. Edd hadn't punched him or even yelled at him for touching him. What did that mean?"

"Your face is red."

He jumped and looked up to see Edd already dressed, his hat returned to his head. "What? How are you dressed already?" He asked bewildered before feeling the heat on his face, the other was right. "Its just really hot in here."

"I told you it would only take me a minute. Come on, lets get out of here." Edd said, hugging the strap of his bag close to him.

Kevin nodded and hopped up, "Alright." And with that, the two left in silence.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So as you see, our lovers are slowly getting more used to eachother. Finally some action is going to be starting up, how exciting is that? I don't know if I mentioned this on here but I have a drowning chapter I CANNOT wait to post on here. It wont be til Chapter 13 or around that if everything goes to plan. But lets not worry about future updates, lets just soak I this beautiful chapter. Enjoy.**

 _Taking Things Too Far_

Just as usual, Edd was waiting in his driveway to take him to school. This time however, the entire drive was in awkward silence. It might have been for the fact that Edd confessed his feeling about his family or the fact the Kevin got embarrassed by a naked Ed but either way, neither decided to say anything.

Since the meet was over, Edd didn't need to practice so they weren't the first to school like usual. Getting out of the car, Kevin shut the door. "Thanks again for the ride, I do appreciate them even thought they make me feel uncomfortable." He confessed with a weird chuckle. "So I guess Ill see you later then." Seeing Edd wasn't saying anything, he just turned and started walking. It wasn't until he entered the building that he realized Edd was still following him. Stopping, he turned confused. "What is it?"

Edd shrugged, "I'm walking you to your locker. What does it look like?" He asked with a frown.

Kevin returned it, "Looks like you're being a stalker. What would these people think?" He asked as he continued walking.

The other frowned, "I told you I didn't care what they thought."

Kevin shook his head, "Whatever, if you're late to your class, don't blame me." He then pause and didn't even have to see Edd's smirk to know how dumb his statement was. Edd could show up to class with only five minutes left and it would be fine. "Whatever, I cant let you distract me. I don't want to be late-" His words came to a sudden stop just as his steps did causing the ravenette to bump into him.

"What in the hell Pumpkin, give a little warning next time." He growled before noticing the shocked expression on the others face. "What's wrong now?"

Kevin swallowed hard, "It got worse..." He mumbled before looking at his sightly opened locker. Walking over, he saw the lock was busted. He didn't have to open it to see the red liquid dripping out from the bottom. Opening it slowly, his throat tightened to see everything in his locker ruined. It smelled like fruit punch, it was overwhelming. He felt sick.

Edd was staring inside, his expression straight, "What happened? You leave your juice box in there during the weekend?" He tried to joke but stopped when Kevin didn't respond.

"This is all your fault." He began slowly as he continued to stare at his ruined books. "Ever since we made this stupid deal, people have done bad things to me. First the glares and then the awful notes." He grit his teeth, "Then the tripping and now this!" He slammed the locker door and it flew back open, hitting the one next to it. He turned to glare at the other, the frustration had caused tears to form. "I told you so many times but you didn't care! How am I supposed to ignore this?" He asked before noticing Edd hadn't reacted to his little outburst. He sighed and looked back to his books. "How am I supposed to afford to replace all these books? What am I supposed to do?" He asked softly, his voice cracking.

"What is your class schedule?" Edd finally asks, breaking his own silence.

Kevin blinked the water out of his eyes and closed his locker much softer this time. "Want me to write it down for you?" He didn't even care to ask why, he wasn't in the mood to care anymore. Edd could have ended the deal right there but it seemed he didn't so he was grateful.

Edd was staring at the locker, "No, just tell me."

So he did without any spark left in his voice. Shoulders slumping, he sighed. "Ill go see if Nazz with let me borrow her locker for the time being, I guess Ill figure this out later. My mom is going to kill me." He groaned louder. "Ill see you later." He mumbled before dragging himself away from the crime scene, leaving Edd to continue looking at Kevin's locker with a frown.

"I still cant believe someone was able to do such an awful thing to you." Nazz went on, hugging her lunch tray to her chest as they waited for their time to get their lunch. Today's special, home made spaghetti. Supposed to be home made at least. "How were your classes been?"

Kevin rocked on his heels before taking a step forward, "I mean they started out crappy. I got pushed after first period but it wasn't like it broke my spine or anything." He paused, "But that's all that happened so far today. It's been a bit peaceful out of the last few days." He suddenly chuckled, "Maybe some luck is finally coming my way!" He enthused.

Nazz grinned at her friends happiness, "So how is Edd?" She asked as they continued moving forward.

He pressed his lips together as he remembered what happened in the locker room, "Weird." He mumbled before groaning. "I yelled at him this morning when I found my locker destroyed. He hasn't said anything to me since so Ill probably have to apologize when I see him later." He explained before it was his turn to let the lunch lady to drop a scoop full of spaghetti on his tray. "You should hang out with me at the pool during his practices one day. Its not as bad as you think."

Nazz nodded, "Maybe one of these days. I don't think I could befriend that guy like you have. Like I have already told you, he is on the bad side of my charts. He just needs to do something that will make me say something like 'wow, you're an awesome guy. Be my friend'. But can you imagine me saying something dumb like that?" She asked with his smile stretching further.

The two left the small room after paying for their lunch and began heading for their table. Kevin was laughing at her, his smile matching her own. He was too distracted to realize that everyone's fortune ran out and for him, his ran out now. While he was walking, an unfamiliar face with an unfamiliar foot decided to stick out right where he was heading causing him to trip and fall. Right into the food on his tray. He was actually looking forward to eating it too.

Now on the ground, Kevin could feel the pain in his legs from the fall. It took a moment to figure out what had actually happened. He didn't know who was louder, the people laughing at him or Nazz yelling at the guy. Pushing himself up, he managed to get on his knees to see that yet another one of his favorite vests were ruined. His cheeks were hot, this was embarrassing. But it was okay, he was okay. He could just get up and walk away to show he was the bigger person. He could get more food. His fingers curled into fists, his brows furrowed. He _was_ the bigger person. He had to be. He let out a sigh before realizing something else. His little sigh was the only thing he heard just now.

He didn't have to look up to know the atmosphere was thick, but he did anyway to see what quieted even Nazz. Edd. Right there with the front of the guys shirt in his hand, he didn't look too happy either. Blinking, Kevin looked at Edd's lips to see them moving, his frown growing deeper as each second passed. Edd was _standing_ up for him. Edd was doing something about the bullying. Was this how those princess' felt when the hero slayed the dragon? What was this feeling?

Once Edd decided to punch the guy square in the face, Kevin managed to blink out of whatever was happening to him. "Edd, stop." He pushed himself up, his legs shook slightly as he got back up. Reaching out, he rest his hand on the others arm, "I'm fine, really." He noticed the sauce from his hands getting onto Edd's jacket but decided to be wise and not mention it. "Everything's okay."

Apparently those weren't the words Edd wanted to hear seeing he only got angrier. He then snatched the gingers wrist and frowned at Nazz. "Yo Blondie, I'm borrowing your idiot boyfriend." He turned and yanked the other out of the cafeteria, too pissed to care about all the eyes in the entire room watching them leave.

Kevin is trying his hardest to keep up with the other, "Why are you freaking out? I said I'm okay. Its fine."

Edd only went faster, "You are stupid, how do you call yourself a nerd?" He asked in a huff.

"It's really fine Edd, slow down. I'm dying back here." Kevin was already breathing heavy. He seriously needed to get more fit.

"A guy trips you and you just lay there like a dog? Whats wrong with you?" Edd questioned bewildered as they turned a corner.

"It's _fine_!" Kevin repeated. "Fine! Fine! Fine!"

Edd came to a halt and let him go just to throw his hands in the air, "How in the fuck is it fine! Why didn't you stand up for yourself? Why are you such a wimp? Why did I have to step in?" He asked angrily.

Kevin shrugged off all the insults and rubbed his sore wrist. "Not really a fan of violence or anything I guess. I mean, I didn't really ask for your help." He paused, "You didn't have to punch him either, he was just playing a prank or something."

"You cant be serious." Edd shook his head before jabbing Kevin in his chest, "You are to report to me if anyone fucks with you. Got it? You are _mine_ to make miserable." He jabbed him again, "Not anyone else." He then took a step back, "You smell disgusting."

Kevin looked down to see the spaghetti, right. "It's my new perfume." Cracking a slight smile, he was relieved when Edd appeared less mad. "So it looks like I'm going to be starving. Smelling like this wont help either." His nose scrunched, it was even on his pants.

"Come on, you need to get out of those."

His brows shot up and he looked up to see Edd already walking away. "R-Right."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey again guys, tis will b the last bunch of updates so I hope you liked those last two. This here is my favorite of the three since there's embarrassment, fluff and so much more. So read on!**

 _Embarrassed_

Kevin had found a comfortable spot on the bench as he watched Edd dig around in his locker. "You don't have to do all of this you know. I could just go to the office and they could give me something from the lost and found." He explained.

Edd's nose scrunched, "That is disgusting." He pulled out a towel and threw it at the other. "Go shower, its all over your neck and arms." He explained as he pulled out his soap. "I'll go hunt you down some clothes." He ordered.

Kevin paled, "Shower?" Could he say no? Edd did look pretty serious. He glanced back, "What if someone tries to attack me or something?"

Edd closed his locker and gave him a blank stare, "I think you will be fine for five minutes. After that, Ill be sitting here to make sure no one tries. If they do, Ill kill them."

He definitely sounded serious. "S-Sure." Standing, he clutched the towel, "Just be quick, please." He slowly headed towards the showers before stopping. "Eddward… there aren't any stalls." He pointed out, his finger pointing inside the room.

Edd was ready to leave but stopped to roll his eyes. "Of course not. Now get on with it."

Kevin watched him leave before looking back at the showers, "It'll be fine Barr. Just another challenge in this beautiful thing called life." He explained to himself before taking off his food covered clothes. Setting the towel down on one of the benches, he inhaled slowly. He took off his glasses and set them out, his eyes stared out determinedly. He could do this. Quickly vanishing into the room again, he started the shower and made sure to shower as fast as he possibly could.

Using Edd's soap, he scrubbed at his crusty arms. His brows furrowed, why in the world had Eddward gone out of his way to do all of this? He couldn't figure any way this could benefit the other. Honesty, all this attention was probably making the Ed look bad. So why?

The ginger couldn't figure it out, he probably wouldn't either since the guy was so mysterious all the time. Maybe he should ask him, then he'd get the answer. It couldn't be that he actually cared, he wasn't that kind of guy.

Washing off the suds, he remained still as he enjoyed the heat from the falling water. Closing his eyes, he relaxed his running thoughts. It was when he felt that the water was slowly changing temperature that he realized he was staying in too long. Turning the handle, the shower shut off. He stopped at the open entrance and peeked out to see if the other was there. Just as he promised, Edd was sitting on one of the benches with a neatly folding pair of clothes next to him. He had his attention on a book of some sorts. He then looked at his towel and frowned. "Edd, I don't want you to look." He stated with a frown.

"Self conscious of your own body?" Edd asked as he flipped a page in the book. "Or is there another reason?" His eyes lifted to meet the gingers.

Kevin sunk back slightly, his cheeks were heating up slightly. "I'm not used to others seeing me naked is all." He explained shortly, "So please don't look."

Eddward looked back down at his book and gave out a grunt, "Whatever Pumpkin. Just hurry up, I'm missing important education thanks to you taking your sweet time." He explained as he flipped another page.

The ginger nodded and once he was sure the other wasn't looking, he stepped out of the shower room. He couldn't control how hot his face felt and it only got worse the more he thought about it. Grabbing the towel, he turned around and began drying himself off. "Sorry for wasting your time."

Edd glanced up from his book, "Don't be. I would have left you here if I actually cared." His eyes rested on the gingers back, he noticed all of the many freckles the other had. His skin was flushed from embarrassment, his eyes lowered. "I'm swimming after school, you better be there."

Kevin was drying his hair, "I cant. I have practice for Quiz Bowl." He explained shortly, "That's more important to me."

Edd sat his book down and crossed his arms, "For how long?"

"Just a few hours after school. Nazz will be there so she can give me a ride so don't worry about it." He then turned to look at the other and dropped his towel in shock when seeing Edd wasn't even looking at his book. He was definitely hot now. Then when Edd looked up, the eye contact made everything even worse.

"What? Why are you freaking out?" He asked calmly, Kevin couldn't understand how the other made it seem like this was completely normal. He was naked! Edd stood up and grabbed the clothes next to him, "This was the best I could find for you seeing I only had five minutes. They're sweats the coaches make the wrestlers wear." He tossed them at the ginger, "They're clean. I made sure to check."

Kevin barely managed to catch them, his eyes lowered to stare at the greyish fabric. "E-Edd..."

The other snatched his book from the bench, "I'll be out there waiting for you, take your time." He turned away and began walking towards the exit, "You're missing your classes too." His voice sounded bland unlike the usual teasing treatment. He left without another word said.

Kevin sat down, he was still bewildered by everything. He had caught Edd looking at him, why was he staring? For how long was he doing it? The ginger was beyond frazzled. Maybe he wasn't staring, maybe he was staring at the bench behind him. It was a nice bench.

Grabbing the clothes, he changed into them and looked down at himself. A size too big but they did feel comfortable. Putting his glasses back onto his face and bunching up his clothes, he tried to be as awkward-less as possible when leaving the locker room. Upon getting out, he noticed Edd was standing by the pool, staring into it with a concentrated expression.

He hugged his clothes closer to his body, he could smell the spaghetti easily. "Thank you for getting me clothes. I do appreciate your kindness Edd."

"I'm going to push you in this pool." Edd spoke slowly, his brows were furrowed. "I want to teach you how to swim so you don't drown when I do." He explained.

Kevin rose a brow, where had that come from? "I don't want to learn, I don't need to. The only water I ever touch is in my bathtub." He paused, "Edd, are you alright?"

"I am fine. Go on to your class before you're late. If they have something to say, Ill deal with them." Edd continued looking into the pool.

Kevin took a step forward but paused when seeing how red Edd's ears and neck were. His brows rose, he couldn't be embarrassed could he? "Ill see you later then." Turning around, he felt a small smile form. So he wasn't the only one embarrassed about the incident. Heading out, he went straight for his class feeling slightly better about everything.

"Why are you staring?"

It had been three weeks after Edd had made his little proposal to keep the Quiz Bowl exisiting and after all that time, Kevin had finally gotten used to the other. Like for now for example. They were in Kevin's room, it was the weekend and Edd insisted on staying the night. And by insited, he meant the other ordered him to allow it or else.

So he was trying to do his homework peacefully but of course Edd had to ruin that peace by staring at him and making him feel uncomfortable.

"I'm not staring." Edd started, "Only observing. Ive come to conclusion that you will always be a boring person."

Kevin huffed, "How many times have I told you that my house is boring? We should have just went to yours. I mean, its the middle of winter and the only heat source we have in here is that tiny heater. At least at your house you have a furnace."

Edd laid down on the bed and stretched, "It's nice to live the poor life every now and then Pumpkin. In addition, I adore your mothers cooking so I'm going to stay here and that is that. If I have to deal with boredom, then that is what I will do."

Kevin rolled his eyes before continuing his homework. "Well dinner will be done in a little bit and after that we can sleep so you shouldnt have to be bored for much longer so try to be patient." He smiled slightly when Edd grunted. Glancing up, he watched Edd poke around on the things on his night stand. His cheeks warmed before he looked back down. What a weirdo.

Just as he promised, dinner soon came and they stuffed their faces just like every other time Edd had visited. There was conversation, his parents have grown used to the other teen, enjoying his presence. It wasn't long before the night sky had taken over and his parents went off to go to sleep.

Kevin yawned and stretched as he walked over to close his door. "So, you want the bed or the floor?" He asked, scratching the back of his head. After eating all of his mothers food, he felt like he could pass out the moment his head hit the pillow.

Edd was already laying down on the bed, "I'm thinking the answer is obvious." He grabbed the blankets and pulled them over himself. "Flip the switch, I'm exhausted." He yawned.

Kevin rolled his eyes, the guy was so needy at the worst of times. Turning off the lightswitch, he fumbled around until he found the bunch of covers on the ground. "You're not the only one." Going down, he laid down and snuggled into his covers. "Goodnight Edd."

"Night Dork."

Kevin closed his eyes and laid there, enjoying the silence. He laid there for what felt like minutes before his eyes reopened. He rolled onto his side and sighed, he forgot how uncomfortable the floor was. It was pretty cold down here too. Rolling onto his other side, he let out a small huff. This wasn't going to work.

"Go to sleep." Edd groaned from up on the bed, "You're so loud."

Kevin pressed his lips together before fussing around to make more noise to annoy the other. "I cant sleep, the conditions are awful down here."

Edd chuckled, "And you thought of making me sleep down there? Tough love, go to sleep." He ordered once more before closing his eyes. Listing to silence being interupted once more by Kevin, he frowned. "Just get up here, its big enough and the heater is right there."

Kevin paused, "Or you could sleep on the floor and give me the bed."

Edd rolled to glare down at him, he really did appear exhausted. "I said to get in the bed." He was serious, just like always.

Kevin grumbled under his breath and got up, crawling over him to lay down. "Try something funny and I'll smother you." He threatened himself, getting under the blankets. Turning his back to him, he stared ahead. This was a full bed but by how close Edd was, it felt like a twin.

Edd grinned and rolled towards him, "Dont offer me such a good time Pumpkin." He reached out and grabbed Kevin, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him over. Feeling the red head stiffen, his grin grew. "Am I making you feel uncomfortable?"

Kevin was hot in the face, just like any other time he was around this guy. "What do you think you are doing?" He asked, his voice seeming like it was higher pitched.

The ravenette snuggled closer, "Getting warm, what does it look like?" His fingers toyed with Kevin's shirt, "Is that a problem?"

He was dying. "Theres a heater, its even next to you." Kevin argued, his breath quick, his forehead was now sweating. He was nervous, this was insane.

"Well you're warmer so I think Ill stick with this route." Edd explained, yawning long.

Feeling the other wasn't moving, Kevin stayed very still for a while. He was able to count up to one thousand and fifty three in his head before he decided to move. Rolling around, he faced the other teenager. He frowned when seeing the other was actually sleeping!

He could slip out of his hold if he really wanted to but Edd did have a point, this was warmer than his own heater. Glancing up, he was able to get a good look of him from here. For once in his life, he didn't look that scary. His black bangs covered his brows and slightly his eyes. It was weird seeing him without his hat. It was a good weird. His lashes were long, just like a girls. His eyes lowered and he smiled slightly, Edd had a pretty cute nose. Was that weird? It flared a lot when he was angry and it scrunched up occasionally when he laughed. Yeah, that was weird.

His eyes continued to trail down before they reached his lips. The cold air chapped them slightly but they didn't look rough but rather soft. He unconsciously licked his own, his were rough and dry. His cheeks grew darker, Now he could tell why all those girls liked Edd. He really was attractive.

Closing his eyes, he snuggled closer to Edd. He even smelled nice too, what a bonus. This would probably be the only chance he had to get this close to him so minds as well take it. Wrapping his arms around him, he yawned once more before slipping off into a nice, warm slumber.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys, what's up? Here's the next chapter for you all so I hope you enjoy. Also, I think this story should be finish between 18-20 chapters. There will be an M rated chapter so be prepared for that. But who knows, came in here thinking this chapter would only be 10 chapters and here we are on the eleventh. Alright, enough of me, enjoy. Review and let me know what you thought.**

 _The Truth?_

Kevin was staring ahead, his expression blank. Nazz sat next to him in their study hall, she was messing around with her calculator. He glanced over to her, his brows knitted together. "Hey Nazz, can I confess something?" He asked, his voice cautious but serious.

Blinking, she glanced up before setting the calculator down. "Sure dude, whats up?"

Kevin frowned before looking down at his lap, "I think I'm gay." He mumbled fore his head his the table in front of him. "And not happy gay either. Like find guys attractive gay." He felt the need to clarify for some reason.

Nazz smiled as she looked over at him, "And what makes you think that?" She asked, one of her brows raising.

Kevin sighed heavily, his breath fogging up his glasses. He wouldn't have even considered it if it weren't for waking up in Edd's arms. The way he felt made him so confused. It was a warm feeling but it didn't feel right. They were so close towards each other... The things he felt and thought were never there before. Then last night… he couldn't sleep. Whenever he could, his dreams were filled with such… vivid images. He couldn't even make eye contact with Edd at all during the ride here. He could feel his face heating up now. "A gut feeling."

Nazz then smirked, "Maybe I should ask you 'who' instead of 'what'." She poked his deflated arm, "Can I take a guess? Is he a french speaking jerk who thinks hes the best?" She asked, raising a brow.

Kevin lifted his head and looked at her flushed, "Is it that obvious?" He asked, sounding defeated. "I don't know what to do Nazz."

She shrugged, "I mean he's is almost the only thing you talk about dude." She explained as she picked her calculator up again. "I say you tell him but you have to be careful. Sometimes when someone confesses their feelings, they get rejected and the two never speak again. I have a feeling that you don't want that to happen. So, what are you going to do?"

Kevin rested his head back on the table once more, "I don't know what I'm going to do. I don't get how he can do all these things to me and not get all flustered by this." His eyes closed, "If its this obvious to you, do you think he has noticed?"

Nazz paused her button pressing, "Honestly Kevin… I don't know if Edd even knows what love is or feels like. I've never seen him have a girlfriend… or boyfriend. His parents don't come home… ever. I doubt he understands that spectrum so no, I don't think he has." With pressed lips together, she set her calculator down. "Just don't stress about it, if you want to tell him, then do so. Just don't rush into things, alright?" She advised, giving him a small smile before patting his back.

Maybe if he confessed, Edd would get disgusted and leave him alone from this whole deal thing. But this deal thing didn't feel like a deal any more. Edd didn't call him just to keep him from sleep and make him sandwiches anymore. He didn't have to tell him to go to the pool everyday, Kevin just did automatically. It didn't feel like just a deal anymore, it felt like so much more. He didn't know what he was feeling, but it was so strong that he felt like he was drowning sometimes. If confessing help get rid of that and made them get closer…. "I'm going to do it. Ill tell him." He sat up and nodded, "Before this day is over, he will know how I feel."

Nazz looked up at the clock, "Well I think you better tell him soon. There are only two periods left so..." She dragged on, showing her point.

Kevin's mouth dried, right, only two left. "Ill go see him after this. Next period he in French and it's not too far away." He formed a smile, "Worst case scenario, you will be all I talk about once again." He nudged her with his elbow and chuckled at her rolling her eyes.

"All I have to say is good luck," Nazz said before resting her own head on the table.

He swiped his hands over his jeans as he walked down the hallway, he needed to calm himself before Edd got the chance to see him. He looked like a mess right now, he wasn't even sure what he was doing. This was just a sudden thought if he was gay, why did he decide to act on it now? He brushed past people as he tried to get to his destination. If he was lucky, Edd wouldn't have left his class yet.

He knew the class was right up ahead, his heart was pounding in his chest. He was Kevin Barr, he could do this.

Right as he reached the class, he peek his head in and saw all three Ed's together. They all looked serious, except for Ed since he was busy doing homework. Pulling away, he rested his back on the wall and sighed. How was he supposed to confess with those two being there?

"I don't get it Edd!"

Kevin paused, that was definitely Eddy's voice. Why was he yelling at Edd? What happened? Leaning closer to the entrance, he peaked in and tried to listen more.

"I have Jimmy and Johnny asking me all these questions on where you are and what you are doing. Do you know how annoying those two can be?" Eddy asked, his hands throwing themselves into the air.

Edd had his arms crossed, he was leaning back in his chair, "I wouldn't say annoying but they are quite persistent. What is your point in this conversation Eddy, I have other classes to attend."

Ed sighed and looked up from his paper, "He's angry and slightly jealous that you're hanging around that red headed boy so much. You're friends are angry that you are ignoring them too so they are bothering Eddy about it. He's just a frustrated mess." He explained, his attention going back to his paper.

Eddy grew red, "Don't just say it like it's nothing Ed! This is a big deal!" He huffed angrily before looking back at Edd. "You've never swam on Fridays, now you do every one for the last four weeks. You used to swim once a day when you do, now you swim before and after school!"

Edd shrugged, "I like to swim. So what?"

Eddy squinted at him, "You don't think I notice that dork going to the swimming pool with you? I may look dumb but I've noticed a lot of things around here Edd. I noticed your liking to that dork and it's pissing me off."

Kevin felt his cheeks growing red as he listened to the three talk about him. Had Edd really changed that much to make a difference?

Edd chuckled, "You sure you're not still mad about the fact that he stood up to you for his friend?"

Eddy glared, "Why would I give two fucks about that? And about that 'friend', you're full of shit if you think I'm going to believe you if you want it to seem like you have a thing for her. For one, nerds aren't your type, especially blonde ones. And two, you have not said a single fucking word to her! So what in the fuck is going on!"

Edd only smiled, his hands lifting in defeat. "Alright, you got me. I don't like the chick. I also don't like the Dork. Ever since that fucking incident with the milk, I've been pissed off at the two, especially at the dork. So I decided I would be friendly, make him comfortable before I broke him down. He's like a dog now, following me around. He does anything I say, it's quite hilarious. He is embarrassing himself and I'm not quite ready to let him off his leash yet."

Eddy rose his brows before laughing, "That's harsh man but hilarious!"

Ed looked up and shook his head, "I don't think its funny at all." Sighing, he stood up. "I have class to go to." Looking towards the door, he stopped.

Edd smirked, "Jimmy and Johnny can suffer a little longer until my game is finished. I have a little bit more to do before I'm satisfied." He laughed along with Eddy. "But I'm serious, don't go near the blond. I will hurt you."

Ed collected up his books, "Sorry to say Edd but I think your game just ended. Your red headed dog piece just ran away crying."

Edd jerked his head towards the door, " _What_?"

Ed headed towards the door as Eddy continued laughing. "See you both later."

Edd frowned deeply before smashing his fist on the table, "For fucks sake!"

Eddy stopped laughing immediately to watch his friend storm out of the room. "What in the hell is his problem?"

Nazz rubbed his back as he pressed his face to his knees, they were currently sitting in her room. "Take your time Kevin, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. I don't want you any more upset than you already are."

Kevin lifted his head and wiped at his wet eyes, "I-It all started with that day after school Nazz. I went to him to see if he would change his mind about canceling the Quiz Bowl. We made a deal then and he made me promise not to tell another soul. I… I had to lie to you Nazz. It hurt so much."

Nazz smiled, "I'm not angry Kev, you had to do what you had to do. So, what deal did you two make?"

He sniffed, "I had to do whatever he says type of deal. I agreed to it without even thinking and he made my life a living hell for the first few days. After that, all that stuff happened to me with those kids and then he started being there for me when I needed him. The he would stay at my house and we would eat together and… a-and..." More tears spilled from his eyes. "I freaking fell for the guy Nazz. Then he goes around and calls me an 'obedient dog'? Everything I've done and that's what I get?"

The blonde sighed and rubbed his back, "I told you he was a bad guy. He doesn't care who he hurts. I'm sorry he did this to you, you out of all people definitely don't deserve this." Leaning over, she kissed his forehead. "I have some ice cream that might be freezer burnt. Want it?" She asked softly.

Kevin rubbed his arm over his runny nose and nodded, "Yeah, that sounds good." Feeling her bed move as she got up, he looked down at himself. He couldn't believe Edd felt that way the entire time. There he was about to confess his feelings too! He couldn't believe any of this.

Reaching over towards his backpack, he pulled out his phone to see he had a few miss calls and messages. Most off the messages were from Edd.

 _Come to my house; Get over here; Now Dork; Where are you?_

He even had one from his mother saying Edd was at the house. But that was an hour ago, he had to had gone home by now. Shoving the device back into his backpack, he sighed. "I did not sign up for all this love drama..." He groaned.

Nazz soon returned with two bowls of the cold dessert, a smile on her face. "Lets stuff our faces til we gain ten pounds."

Kevin smiled and blinked away the reformed tears, "Thanks Nazz, I'm glad I have you here with me."

So the next few days were more quiet than usual, Kevin woke ten minutes earlier than usual so he could walk to school, he avoided the lunch room as much as he could, sticking with reading books in the library instead. Since he wasn't forced to watch Edd swim for two hours, he had that extra time in his life now.

But with all this time in his life, he realized who miserable he was. Edd was always there but now he was riding solo. Every time he had to his the ignore button, he felt such a heavy pain in his chest.

Now he was sitting in the library, staring frustrated at the book he was attempting to read. He wished he was eating with his friends yet here he was. Hungry… and lonely. Sighing, he picked up his phone and looked at it lazily. He could always text Nazz and ask her to come down. That probably could work. Just as he went to text her, his phone vibrated in his hand. Another text from Eddward.

 _One last order and then I'm done. Meet me at the pool after school, I need to see you one more time. I have to talk to you about what happened._

Kevin stared at the phone with a slight frown, "Stupid guy with his stupid demands." He huffed before his phone vibrated once more.

 _Please. I'm sorry._


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I gotta be honest with you guys, I wrote this chapter around… chapter two I think and man I have been so excited to post it. I think this has to be my favorite chapter by far. The naked locker scene also made me pretty happy though… But anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it. So enjoy you beautiful people.**

 _Swimming in Shark Infested Waters_

He received another text from Eddward telling him to go to the swimming pool once again, just like his usual order after school. Frowning, he fought with himself if he wanted to ignore it or not. That asshole wanted to call him entertainment? He shut his locker door a little too hard after piling his bag full of his books and homework for the weekend. He sighed through his nose, he shouldn't be getting this upset over something as stupid as this. He just needed to think positive for a quick second. It was going to be lovely these next two days so he figured he could at least get his work done quickly so he could enjoy his days off. Yeah, that's positive. He could ride his bike if the snow was gone. And the biggest good news was after this last order, he didn't have to worry about Edd any more.

Hugging the strap close to his body, he began to walk towards Edd's destination. Humming happily but softly to himself, he grabbed the handle and pulled the door open. The usual smell of chlorine filled his nostrils as he inhaled deeply. If it weren't for Edd telling him to come here all of the time, he would still hate the smell. Stepping inside, he glanced around to see no one. "Must be changing..." He mumbled to himself. Walking over to the bleachers, he sat his stuff down before stretching. How would he react when he saw Edd, would he immediately get angry or pretend he didn't hear anything? He stared ahead, his shoulders slumped. His mind was conflicting itself so much it wasn't funny.

It was quiet, he enjoyed it far too much. The usual group of fan girls weren't here to ruin the peace due to the fact that Eddward only kept his Friday for the two of them. It was the only time he could peacefully watch the shark in action. Turning around, his eyes made contact with the clear blue water. Stepping away from his things, he walked over.

Glancing down, he could see his reflection perfectly. Smiling, he knelt down to touch the liquid. Ripples surrounded his fingers, the warmth causing them to curl. "If only..." He sighed softly. He was enjoying himself too much to hear the small thuds of footsteps approaching him from behind.

"Who do you think you are?" A voice suddenly appeared, scaring the daylights out of him.

Managing to catch his balance, he stood and spun around. "Huh?" He asked confused as his eyes rested on three girls who stood with their arms crossed. He didn't recognize them but he could tell they were angry. The typical fan girls. He rose a brow, "I think Kevin Barr." He replied with a straight face. His peace was disrupted, he was not happy either.

The girl in the middle scoffed and placed her hands on her hips, "No. You are a stupid nerd who is pushing his boundaries." She corrected him, her frown deepening. "Who do you think you are to be hogging Eddward? Why are you always at his side?" She demanded the questions. "I get Eddward was entertained by you for a few days but why are you still attached to him after all this time? Enjoying the little bit of attention you're getting?" Her nose was flared and her eyes were squinted.

"Stupid nerd…?" He repeated to himself to attempt to understand the insult. The the word entertainment caused his brows to furrow and his eyes to narrow at her. If only she knew what that meant to him for her to say that. He then forced a smile and shrugged, "Because."

The girl on the left huffed, "Because why?! All the girls shared him equally and then you came into the picture. Why does Edd give you all of his attention?!"

The girl on the right nodded, "Back off and return to the stupid place you came from. Eddward is just confused by your… weirdness. You are only annoying him, just give him the space he wants and stop being so troublesome." She ordered, her filed manicured nail pointing out at him, close enough to jab him in the chest.

"No," The word came out before he could think. It was probably true but he didn't want to admit it himself. He then found himself smiling, "I think you should take your own advice. You girls always surrounding him is annoying, do you have any idea how much he complains? You're not even his type, he doesn't enjoy loud mouths." He didn't know where these words were coming from but they felt great coming out. "He might be only enjoy using me for his own fun but at least he's giving me more than a quick glance unlike you three."

The girl in the middle gasped, "Excuse me?" She asked in shock. She took a step forward and glared, "Do you have any idea who you are talking to?" She asked, her brows raising.

Kevin shrugged, "No idea. I'm sure if you ask Edd, he'd say the same thing." He honestly expected the girls to storm away furious at his words, leaving him with his peace once again. What he didn't expect was her to call him an asshole and then push him. Right in the water.

The moment he went under was the moment he made a discovery. He was going to die. He was almost an adult and he still could not swim. Eyes shooting open, they burned from the chlorine. His mouth opened, wishing it had collected air before going under. Water going inside instead of that precious air, his arms and legs flared around him. There was another problem, he was sinking. He wouldn't go up.

He couldn't touch the bottom of the pool, he couldn't break surface. He was getting dizzy from panicking. He was seriously going to die. His limbs felt tired, his eyes closed tight. He couldn't scream for help since only more water would enter his body. He opened his eyes slightly, his mouth parting, this was it. This was the end of the genius Kevin Barr. Even though he was angry with Edd he couldn't help but wonder why he was annoying to him. Why he would call him entertainment even though the times they shared were amazing. He never smiled but he would slip every now and then. Who else made Edd do that? He really was stupid to think that he was… special to Edd. He was ignorant and this is where it led him. He just thought maybe one day… things might actually change between them.

That maybe one day, Edd could call him a friend of his pet names like Dork and Pumpkin. Or maybe they could be more…

His body stilled, he didn't know how long he had been in the water. He couldn't move, he didn't have the energy. And he still had so much to say to Edd but now he wouldn't be able too. All because of some stupid, jealous girls.

Something black barely caught his attention, it was fast and approaching him. He couldn't take it anymore, his chest was burning. He needed air so he inhaled and everything faded to black.

When Eddward left the locker room, the first thing he encountered was the sound of gasping females and splashing. Of course when he looked into the pool, he didn't expect to see his own pumpkin underneath. He also noticed he wasn't coming up. "Dork," The name came out breathlessly as he realized what was happening. Dropping his towel and cap, he rushed forward, diving into the crystal water.

All he could think of was the splashing the other was trying to do and the fact he slowed down more and more every moment that passed. What in the hell had happened? Did he decide he wanted to impress some fucking girls and jump in? Was he an idiot? He was going to kick his ass. He was going to kill the ginger. How many times has he tried to get the other to let him teach him how to swim? Frowning, he reached out to grab Kevin's arm.

Reaching the non moving male, he noticed how still the other was. Frowning deeper, he wrapped his arms around him before shooting up, breaking the surface. Blinking the water out of his eyes, he could clearly see the other wasn't responding. "You are seriously such a pain in my ass." He huffed before dragging him out of the pool. Laying him out, he stared as the other refused to move. "Come on Pumpkin, everyone can handle some water in their nose. Get up." He ordered, nudging his shoulder.

Kevin remained still.

Edd knelt down, "Dork, I'm serious. You better not be pulling any shit. This isn't funny." There was no reaction, his chest stopped. "Kevin?" He whispered softly. Holding his breath, he leaned down and hovered his ear over Kevin's mouth. He wasn't breathing. He wasn't fucking breathing! "Come on Dork, you are definitely not a wimp. You're seriously going to let some water beat you?" He placed his hands on Kevin's chest before pressing down hard. "Come on damn it!" He was starting to lose his edge, he was starting to freak out.

Parting Kevin's lip, he leaned down and blew as much air as he could into him. His hands were shaky as he pressed down on his chest once more. Nothing changed. He ran his fingers through his ginger locks before blowing more air in. He pushed his chest harder. This went on and on, each breath was more frantic that the last. For the first time ever, Eddward Vincent was losing his cool.

Water spilled from Kevin's lips as he grew to a coughing fit, gasping in needed air. He clutched onto Edd as he returned to life, shaking in trembling fits.

Hearing the trio of girls whisper, Edd narrowed his eyes onto them. "What happened?" His voice was dark, his eyes piercing into them. "Why was he in the pool?"

The girls shook in fear, "H-He fell in." They lied before taking a step back. They ran away the moment the words came out of their mouth.

Edd grunted before looking back down at the ginger, he was unconscious once again but at least now he was breathing. "Fucking scared the hell out of me," He huffed before sighing, so much for his swimming practice. Standing up, he grunted slightly as he picked up the nerd bridal style. Glancing down at him slightly worried one last time, he carried him to the locker room in a strong hold to get him out of his soaking wet clothes.

 **A/N: Alas the drowning scene I was so excited for. If I put too much hype for it then I am sorry but wow I'm so happy I could update it. So what did you guys think?**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: What's up guys? Surprised to see me so soon? Well I decided to change up my tactics with this updating thing. Before, I would usually update once a week on Mondays and I felt like I was holding out on you guys. You even told me you wanted more! So then these past two updates, I updated two or three chapters at a time. That kind of killed me to be honest. So now what I am going to do is just update whenever I have the chapter typed. So expect the updates to be twice a week on random days. No more set schedule. but one thing I promise now is to never let the wait be longer than a week. Alright, now get to reading this chapter. Let me know the pain you feel in a review :D**

 _One Argument After Another_

His eyes slowly cracked open to the sound of a humming heater next to him. Blinking twice, his eyes moved back and forth to see nothing but black. Turning his head, his eyes squinted at the unfamiliar alarm clock. It was three in the morning. Where was he and what happened?

Feeling the weight on the other side of him stir, his head slowly turned to barely make out a sleeping Edd. This must be Edd's room, that was probably why he didn't recognize his surroundings too well. Once the other stopped stirring, he turned his head back to look up at the ceiling. Edd was sleeping close to him on his large bed.

Why was he here? He was supposed to stay away from this guy at all cost, yet here he was. His eyes closed and he inhaled slowly, this entire place smelled like him. His lips pressed together and he rested his arm over his eyes in hopes to stop the tears that wanted to come out. He told himself that he had wanted nothing to do with him yet here he was, not angry that Edd was there.

He remembered falling into that pool and being scared for his life, he wanted Edd to save him and he did. But why did the ravenette decide to do it? Just because it was the right thing to do? Or could there possibly be more? He laughed at himself, he was such an idiot. To Edd, he was just some mutt needing direction, nothing more, only less. But why did he text him, asking to see him one last time? Why did he apologize?

His lips parted and a small sob escaped, he couldn't help it. He was so frustrated, this guy knew exactly what strings to pull at the right time. Thanks to that, here he was being a mess. Moving his arm, he wiped at his eyes, "I'm such a crybaby..." He mumbled to himself before giving a fake chuckle. "Man up Barr." Looking over at the unconscious other, he sighed softly. Rolling onto his side, he got closer to Edd. "Why does it have to be you?" He asked softly before closing his eyes once more before snuggling against the other. "Why do I have to love you?"

He listened to Edd's soft breathing, it was strangely relaxing. Slowly his own breathing matched the others as he also fell back asleep.

The sound of cars passing and birds chirping were enough to wake the ginger. Groaning softly from the cold room, he reached out for Edd. Feeling nothing but blankets caused his eyes to crack open. "Edd?" He called out, his voice sounding hoarse. Sitting up, he wiped at his eyes before looking around. See every label on every item clarified that this was definitely Edd's room. He had actually been here on two different occasions but he still didn't quite memorize the place.

Standing up, he stretched out his limbs before looking down to see that he wasn't even in his own clothes. "Please tell me he didn't dress me..." He groaned to himself in embarrassment. Going over to the door, he opened it and peeked out. It wasn't long before a delicious smell hit him smack in the face. Feeling his stomach growl, he left the room to find the source.

Passing door after door, he frowned as he continued walking down the lengths of different hallways. Why on earth did this guy need this big of a house? Was it just to flaunt off his riches or was there an actual purpose?

After exploring more of the house, it wasn't long before he finally found the kitchen. Peeking inside, he could see Edd standing in front of the stove. Stepping inside, he crossed his arms and watched as the other cooked. His eyes stared at the others pale back, he was only wearing those plaid pajama pants that hung dangerously low on his hips. Kevin cursed at himself, why on earth was he drooling at the guy he was suppose to be hating? His brows furrowed, "Where are my clothes? I need to get home." His words broke the silence.

Edd paused his cooking before going back to it. "A good morning would be nice." Seeing the other wasn't going to reply, he let out a slight sigh. "They're in the dryer. You can eat before you go." He told him, not even bothering to actually acknowledge that the other was there.

Kevin crossed his arms and frowned, "Not hungry so no thanks. Ill just go home and come get them when they're done." He explained before turning.

Edd finally turned, his eyes were narrowed. "Sit down Dork, you and I need to talk." His voice was serious, matching his appearance. "And I am not wasting all this good cooked food, you can eat willingly or Ill force it down your throat." He threatened.

Kevin huffed to himself before walking towards the dining room, attached to the kitchen. "Some one woke up on the wrong side of the bed..." He grumbled before taking a seat. Resting his head on the polished wood, he sighed heavily. "I just want to go home."

Edd appeared with two plates, his expression remaining the same. "Head up, you had all night to sleep in my bed. Its time for eating."

He lifted his head and frowned harder at the other, "Okay _Mom._ " He dragged out, not caring how he sounded. Actually seeing the other conscious made him remember the pain and hatred he had felt and now those emotions were flooding over.

The swimmer ignored his attitude as he sat down next to him, "Now, first things first. Why in the hell were you in the pool? What did those girls do?" He asked first, he voice surprising calm.

Kevin poked at the fluffy eggs, "I said some things that they didn't want to hear, guess they just handle the truth." He shrugged his shoulders, "That's basically it."

Edd sighed through his nose, "Why would you antagonize them near a pool when you cant swim? Are you stupid?"

His eyes shot up, "Why do you care? I can say what I want and I don't regret it at all!"

Edd's fist smashed on the table and the angered look reappeared, "What would have happened if I hadn't been there? You think those girls would have saved you? I could barely save you! You almost died!"

Kevin grew red in the face, "So what! Why would you care? To you I'm nothing, I am just a game." His voice lowered, "you just wasted your breath saving me..."

Edd looked away before sitting back, he ran a hand through his messy locks. "You scared me to death when you wouldn't respond to me." He muttered softly. "Don't ever say you are nothing Pumpkin, you are everythi-" He stopped in mid sentence when he saw the others watery eyes. He sighed heavily, "I didn't know you were there Dork, how was I supposed to know you were listening?"

Kevin sniffed and wiped his nose, "You called me a dog. Do I really mean that little to you?" He asked, managing to look at the other.

Edd couldn't look back, instead staring at his food. "How am I supposed to tell those two that I enjoy hanging out with a nerd?" He asked. "What would they think of me?"

"I thought you said you didn't care what others thought about you?"

Edd sighed softly, "Those two are different, they're my family." His brows were furrowed once more, "I wouldn't have said those things if I knew you were there. They weren't true." He shook his head, "Why were you even there?"

Kevin decided this was the best time to stuff his mouth with those eggs, they were quite good too. He just gave a shrug, signaling he couldn't answer.

"So what now Dork, are you still going to avoid m like the black plague?" He asked, leaning on his propped up elbow.

Kevin swallowed the mouthful before shaking his head. "All this doesn't change anything Edd. I'm done playing your game, even after all of this, I still don't understand what you wanted to gain out of all this and I don't believe your excuses." He pushed his plate away, "I don't know what Ill tell my mom when the Quiz Bowl is done. She's eventually get over it. And Nazz… I can protect her. If I have to get bruises from Eddy then so be it." The words were just flowing out of his mouth, no thought to it. He just continued, his chest tightening every second. "Now I've eaten so please bring me my clothes."

Edd said nothing as he stood, walking out of the room.

Once the other was gone, Kevin wiped his face. No more crying, this was how it should be. Kevin didn't belong anywhere near Edd in his world, he only belonged in his own. Seeing Edd return, he stood up and took his clothes from him, "Ill return your clothes to you after I've washed them." It was slightly awkward as Edd led him to the front door. He probably couldn't have found it himself from the largeness of the place. When Edd opened the door for him, he stopped. "Thanks for the eggs, they were actually good." Pressing his lips together he walked down the steps after hearing nothing but silence from the other. Stopping at the last step, he knitted his brows together. He turned slightly to see Edd had almost closed the door. "Oh and Edd?"

Edd paused and looked out, not looking so happy, "What is it?"

Kevin hugged his clothes close to him, "I stopped by your classroom to tell you that I fell in love with you." He smiled slightly, "But I'm glad I didn't." Turning back, he took the last step before crossing the street and going straight into his house.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Yooo. Not much to say in this note so enjoy you guys. :D I'd write more but they just called me into work so...**

 _Forgive_

He stared down at his food, poking it every so often with his plastic spork. His appetite was gone, it had been for the last three days. Every time he saw anything edible, it made his stomach clench. The smell made him gag and he wasn't ready to shove it in his mouth unless he was forced to.

"You done playing with your food?" Nazz asked, raising a brow at him as she took a bite of her own food. "You look like your childhood dog died, whats up dude?"

"I don't have a dog," He missed Nazz's eye roll as he squashed his peas into a flat mess. Sighing, he dropped his fork. He then leaned back and crossed his arms. "He was right, maybe I am a dog. I'm a freaking puppy that just got abandoned by his trainer and man, let me tell you Nazz, it does not feel good at all."

Nazz looked down at her food as she took another bite, "You sure the puppy didn't run away from the trainer?" She asked in a mumble.

Kevin frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, annoyance in his voice.

Nazz shrugged, "I don't know man but to me, it doesnt seem like he 'abondoned' you as you put it. Hes constantly staring at you at lunch, from start to finish. Oh and one time, I saw him standing by your science class, just waiting. The once people started pouring out, he left. Probably didn't know what to say. I say the guy cares, maybe I was wrong about him."

Kevin grabbed his spork and snapped it in half, "You are just imagining things. That guy is a jerk, a stupid one that I do not plan on speaking to ever again. On another note, has Eddy messed with you at all?" He asked, glancing up.

Nazz shook her head, "Not at all. You might say the deal was off but I still think hes keeping his part."

He sighed softly, "Is he staring now?"

Nazz looked past him and nodded, "With a blank face."

"Good." Kevin stood and grabbed his tray, "Because that's the closest he'll get with having anything to do with me. I'm going to the library, Ill see you in class."

Nazz sighed heavily as she watched her friend leave with that sad expression of his. Looking over at Eddward, she watched him look towards the door. "He'd be a good dog trainer..." She mumbled to herself.

Kevin sat with his head against the table in the library, people around him either worked on the computers or read their thick novels. He lifted his head and leaned back, he stared up at the clock. He wanted time to hurry up and go faster so this school day could be over. He just wanted to be in his room where he could be by himself.

"Hey, can we talk?"

Kevin nearly jumped at the sudden voice behind him, turning, he rose a brow to see it was Ed standing there. Sitting straight, he shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, sure." He nodded slightly and watched the other take the seat across from him. "If this is about me leaving the Quiz Bowl, its just because Id rather do that then get thrown off." He began to explain but stopped when Ed rose a hand.

"Thats not why I'm here." He began with a sigh. "I really don't like being the messenger boy but Edd actually begged me to come talk to you since you refuse to."

Kevin frowned and leaned back in his chair once more, "I don't want to hear it, you're going to be wasting your time." He warned, his eyes looking downward.

Ed sighed softly, "All you have to do is listen. Ill leave you alone after everything is said, I promise." He explained. "Edd is sorry for what he has done, he said a lot more but that's basically the main point. Edd has been one of my best friends for a very long time Kevin and in all those years that I have known him, he's never seemed this sad before. I don't know what kind of relationship you two had together, but now that you're apart, he's not the same anymore."

Kevin's eyebrows were furrowed as he stared down at the table, his eyes were closed. This isn't what he wanted to hear about Edd. He wanted to think Edd didn't care that he was gone, not that he was miserable.

Ed chuckled, "He even punched Eddy, that was kind of funny. The guy kind of deserved it." He then sighed, "Kevin, I was the one who told him that you were there, listening in to the conversation. Since you left, you didn't get to see him freak out after he found out. If you knew Eddy as well as I do, you'd tell him those kind of things too. I noticed Edd's...interest to you for quite some time. Eddy was the one who called him out on it."

Kevin looked up, his lips were pressed together in a tight line, "I've heard enough. Tell him Ill think about it." He muttered, sighing softly.

Ed nodded and stood, "Alright. Thank you for at least listening."

Kevin listened to him leave before resting his head back onto the table. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

Why was he here? Kevin stared at the door, he could smell the chlorine even though the door was closed. Why wasn't he just walking home like he had before. It didn't matter, he was here and that was it. Grabbing the handle, he pulled open the door and stepped in.

He looked ahead to see the usual group of fan girls standing around the pool, giggling and cheering about almost everything. Giving his head a small shake, he pulled his eyes away from the pool. Hugging his bag closer to his body, he walked slowly to the bleachers. Taking a seat, he could only look down at his knees. He was too afraid to look up, he wasn't quite ready to look at Edd yet. Grabbing his bag, he pulled out some homework so he could actually get something done why he was here. Plus this was probably the only thing that would calm his fast beating heart.

"It's just like the first time I saw you in here."

Kevin jumped and automatically looked up at the sudden voice. He really had been jumping a lot lately. When he realized who it was, his face grew red and he looked down. "You're getting the seats wet. Shouldn't you be swimming for your fan girls?" He asked, his grip around his pencil tightening. "How did you even know I was here?"

Edd wore a half smile, "I've been waiting for you to show up." He explained before turning to the girls, "Shows over, get out of here!" He shouted, his frown returning to his face.

Kevin shoved his papers back into his bag, "You didn't have to do that. I didn't plan on staying for long, I just wanted to see if you were on the brink of tears like Ed said." He explained before trying to stand up, Edd's hands were immediately on his shoulders, causing him to sit back down.

"Look at me," Edd ordered, holding him in place.

Kevin huffed, "I don't recall you being my boss anymore." Turning his head, he tried his hardest to ignore the tingling feeling in his stomach. Seeing Edd wasn't going to do anything else until he id, he forced himself to look at the ravenette. Edd looked… happy. "What?" He asked, his arms hugged his bag closer to him.

"You actually came here, all on your own." Edd chuckled before moving his hands, then taking the spot next to him. "So you spoke about Ed, that means you heard everything I had to say right?"

Kevin shrugged as his fingers played with the straps on his back, "Only thing he really said was that you were sorry about what happened."

Edd frowned, "Seriously?" He asked, the anger returning to his voice. "Out of all those things I said, that's what he decided to tell you? What an asshole..." He muttered to himself before looking back. "So, are you still mad at me?"

"The same as yesterday and the day before," Kevin explained. "I came here because I wanted to know something that's been bothering me. I want to hear it from you, why did you make that deal with me?" He asked, staring ahead.

Edd rubbed the back of his neck, "You want the short version or the long?" He asked with a chuckle but noticed the serious look on Kevin's face. "Right. When you poured that milk on me, I was pissed at that time. While I showered, I was thinking how I could get back at you for doing what you had done." He started, sighing multiple times. "I remembered you talking about that Quiz Bowl thing so I talked to Ed's mom about ending it. Even after accomplishing that, I didn't feel like it was enough. Then when you showed up at the pool, I was expecting a heartfelt apology, not you asking for that event back."

Kevin smiled slightly, "It might not have been heartfelt but I did say sorry." He defended himself with a small laugh.

"Pumpkin, your apology sucked. Anyhow, when you asked me for it back, it suddenly hit me how I could get back at you. You agreeing to this deal, I would have the ability to tell you what to do and you would have to do it. I could embarrass you as much as I pleased."

Kevin bit his lower lip, "So what you told Eddy was true then isn't it? That's why you made that deal."

Edd groaned, "Let me finish my story Dork so you understand. I don't need you hating me more than you already do. So, I decided to keep you from sleeping by telling you to make me that sandwich, which was pretty good by the way." He added, nudging the other. "You were so tired the next day, it was hilarious." He sighed softly, "Everything was going great until that stupid swimming meet. Out of all my friends who could have been there, it had to be you." He leaned back and laughed awkwardly once more, "You're face was so red when you realized I was naked, it made me feel better."

Kevin's cheeks were growing pink, "Well you're definitely embarrassing me now if it means everything." His heart was pounding more and more at each word he said. He wasn't going to stop him, he was enjoying the fact that Edd was finally opening up to him.

"Then when you told me about those people bullying you, I got so angry it wasn't funny. You blaming me wasn't helping either. Here I was getting mad over a wimp getting hurt even though I planned on hurting you all that time. Then the locker room..."

Kevin looked over to see face palming himself, his face just as red. "You saw me naked and acted so casual."

"I didn't just see you, I fucking stared. That's when I realized that I wasn't doing this anymore to get back at you. I was doing this so you would stay at my side. You were making my life worth living." He pulled off his cap and tossed it on the seat below him. "God I sound so stupid right now."

Kevin was wearing a smile, "Go on, I want to hear more."

Edd felt relieved to see the smile, "I bet you're enjoying this too much. So back to this miserable tale, I stayed at your place and used the cold as an excuse to cuddle with you. Which by the way, felt great too." He added once more. "Then I fucked up and said everything I had. Then you drowned."

"And almost died," Kevin added, his smile remaining.

"You scared me to death that day too, I thought I almost lost you." Edd explained, groaning as he ran his hand through his hair. Then I saw you naked, again." Seeing the embarrassed horror on the gingers face, he finally laughed. "I had to get you out of those wet clothes." He explained quickly. "Then you had said all those things to me after you woke up and I got so pissed off. I was ready to say fuck you and be fine with everything being over. Then you said that thing before you left."

"That thing?" Kevin repeated, confusion in his voice.

"You seriously don't remember?" He asked baffled. Edd had to look away, "You said you were going to tell me that you loved me."

"R-Right." Kevin nodded, remembering what happen. "So… why are you telling me all of this?" He asked meekly.

Edd shrugged, "I sent Ed to tell you all this but of course he had to make me say all the hard stuff. Basically I'm saying I feel the same, okay? So Dork, if you still feel the same way you do, just tell me so I can move on."

Kevin's eyes widened, "You… feel the same?" He questioned slowly. That means you love me?" He noticed Edd's red ears and grinned. "Okay." So Edd was the type to act on way around some people and act another way around the other people.

Edd turned back, "Okay?"

"I forgive you," He smiled at Edd's expression. "But how about we make a new deal? The last one was stupid."

Edd rose a brow, "What are you suggesting?"

"You wanna go out?" Kevin asked as casually as he could though his face was hot. He didn't know how Edd did it.


	15. Chapter 15

_Swimming Lessons_

"You seem in a much brighter mood," Nazz pointed out as they walked to the swimming pool.

Kevin wore a large smile, he was swinging his bag around. "You know why I am so let me be happy," He told her with a laugh. It had been two weeks since he and Edd started dating. Everything was about the same as it had before but there were a few changes. Like the fact that Edd was there to walk him to all of his classes. He also stopped giving as many orders.

"If I knew starting a relationship would make someone so happy, I would have jumped on that train a long time ago." She giggled at his light blush and stopped at the door. "Well this is your stop." She said, looking over at the door. "Don't get pregnant, you're too young to take care of a kid."

Kevin nudged her arm and rolled his eyes, "Nothing will happen, he doesn't even like holding my hand. So I cant see him trying anything outside of his usual teasing. Ill see you later Nazz." Watching her take her leave, once he was gone, he headed inside. Breathing in the chlorine smell, he walked over to the pool and smiled. "You sent the fan girls away?"

Edd was leaning against the edge of the pool, "Yeah. They were too loud, plus they were going to be a distraction. You are enough of one for me." He swam backwards, "Go to the locker room, I bought you some trunks."

The ginger rose a brow, "Why? You wasted some good money."

Edd shook his head, "No. I'm going to teach you how to swim so hurry up and get changed Dork."

The look on the others face was serious, how could Kevin possibly say no? His skin felt prickly, trembling slightly. "And if I drown, you'll save me again right?" Receiving a nod, he smiled slightly. "Alright, Ill be right back." Turning, he hugged his arms around himself and headed to the locker room. Right next to Edd's neatly folded clothes were the trunks Edd mentioned. A navy blue color, nothing odd about them. Changing, he pulled off his glasses. Looking down at himself, he pressed his lips together. Had he always been this pale? He had so many freckles. But this wasn't the time to start feeling insecure about himself. He should be focused more on the fact that he was about to volunteer to get into a pool.

Heading out of the locker room, he shyly walked back over to the pool. "Well, they fit. Thanks."

Edd swam over towards the ladder and smirked, "No problem Pumpkin. Well start at this end, it gets much deeper at the other end." He explained, tapping the metal with his hand.

Kevin sucked in a breath as he looked down at the crystal clear water. "Just… let me get in at my own speed alright? Also, promise you wont try anything, I really am trusting you Edd."

Edd's smirk vanished and he nodded, "I promise. After almost dying in here, I would be impressed if you could get back in here." He took a step away from the ladder, "Take all the time you need."

Many things hadn't changed once they started dating but this was one of the things that had. Edd was understanding and was willing to show he was. Kevin gave a small smiled before getting on the ladder. Dipping his foot in, he shivered at the cold temperature. "How do you swim in this, it's freezing!"

The ravenette chuckled, "Once you're completely submerged, you wont be able the coldness anymore."

Kevin gave a slight nod and kept going down before pausing, "There aren't anymore steps Edd, what do I do?" He asked, his heart started beating at a faster pace.

Edd stepped closer, "Calm down dork. The ground is about two steps down if they were there. Just drop down and everything will be fine. I am right here in case things aren't," He reassured slowly.

The ginger swallowed hard and nodded. Closing his eyes, he dropped down just like he was told and not even a moment later, his feet were planted on the bottom. Opening his eyes, he grinned at Edd. "I did it!"

Eddward smiled slightly and watched Kevin get so excited over his small achievement. "Yes you did but now we have to get to the harder part." Reaching out, he grabbed Kevin's hands. "Walk with me, just don't freak out."

Kevin nodded and slowly followed after him. Looking down at their hands, his face grew warmer. Edd's hands were slightly larger, more tan. He realized that he was beginning to have a harder time keeping his feet flat down without the water tickling his chin. He started to freak out, "I'm starting to go under, what do I do?" He asked, his voice holding some panic.

Edd sighed, "Stop looking down and look at me. I told you, I wont let anything happen to you."

Kevin looked up and gave a hesitant nod, he was going to be fine. He continued going until he could barely walk on his tiptoes. "What now?" He asked quickly, squeezing Edd's hands tight.

"Just start kicking your legs, thatch what will keep you up." He explained. "Make sure not to kick me."

Kevin nodded and did as he told, keeping a mostly calm mindset, he somehow managed to keep up. Everything was going perfectly fine until Edd decided to let go. "Edd! What are you doing?" He asked frantically, his arms trying to matching his leg movement.

Edd put his arms out, "Calm down Kevin, I told you, you cant freak out. Just allow your body to find a rhythm and you'll be able to swim, I promise."

Kevin wasn't calming down, not at all. Everything became even worse when he went under. His immediate response was to suck in so water got back into his system. He was going to die, this time it really was time to die. It wasn't long before Edd was there, fighting against Kevin's flailing limbs to bring him up to the surface. Immediately he wrapped his arms around Edd and clung close to him. "I'm done, I don't want to swim any more. No more, please." He pleaded as he trembled.

Edd let out a sigh, "Ill get you some floaters for next time." He felt Kevin trembling and pulled him closer, "I'm sorry for letting you go. I thought you were ready." He explained softly.

Kevin slowly calmed down but remained holding onto Edd. This was weirdly the closest the other had let him unless they were sleeping. "You're alright, Ill get it next time." He reassured before pulling back slightly to smile at him. "Thanks for saving me," He was next to the ladder. Edd probably wanted him off but Kevin honestly didn't want to let go just yet. Blushing slightly, he looked down. "Can I show you my appreciation?" He asked in a mumbler.

Edd rose a brow, "What?" He asked confused.

Kevin bit the inside of his cheek, this was probably going to be the only chance he had to do this. Obviously after two weeks, Kevin realized Edd wasn't going to make the first move of their relationship. Wrapping his arms around Edd's neck, his face grew hotter. "This is for saving my life not once, but twice." Leaning forward, his lips pressed slightly against Edd's cheek, getting a small part of Edd's lips. He cursed in his head, of course he would miss! Glancing up, his heart felt like it stopped when seeing the look in Edd's eyes. One he had never seen before; fear. "What's wrong?"

"Why did you do that?" He asked lowly, his brows furrowing. Now Kevin was confused, why did he sound angry? "Do you even know what you're doing?"

Kevin removed himself away and frowned himself, "You know what? It takes two to do the tango Edd." He huffed before crossing his arms, "All this time we've been together and you have yet to make it seem like we're in a relationship. I'm so sorry I wanted to kiss you." They stared at each other for a few moments before Edd spoke up.

"I don't want to scare you away." He mumbled, looking away.

Kevin rose a brow, "What do you mean?"

Edd huffed, "Really going to make me announce my feelings again for you?" He asked, glaring at the ladder like it did something to him. "I like you Dork, you think it's easy controlling my self around you?" He asked. "What if I cant stop myself and hurt you or something?"

His frown melted away and the flushed expression returned, he stepped forward and lightly pressed his hand on his chest. "It's okay Edd, I promise." He assured, smiling slightly. "I trust you, I really do." His heart began picking up, he leaned closer. "Now can I show you my appreciation onc-" His words were cut off by Edd's mouth on his own. He wanted to make fun of the other and call him eager but Edd had taken control of this kiss almost immediately.

Edd's arms moved so they were securely wrapped around Kevin, he stepped forward until he had Kevin pressed against the wall. Pulling away, he finally smirked. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that Pumpkin."

Kevin was going to agree but wasn't able to due to Edd deciding to interrupt him once more. He had always heard that first kisses were supposed to be sloppy and embarrassing but this wasn't like it at all. It all felt so right. He groaned slightly, pulling the other closer to him. His fingers were now tangled in Edd's black locks, they had a good grip. Pulling back, he sucked in his needed air. "Damn…"

Edd looked at him, his smirk vanished. "I love you Pumpkin."

Kevin felt his heart skip a beat, he smiled and leaned forward to kiss him one last time. This one was much less hard. He wanted to let this kiss be the one to show him that he felt exactly the same.

 **A/N: Sorry about the wait you guys, but I hope this chapter was well worth the wait. Let me know what yo thought in a review and thanks for reading.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Alright guys, firs of Im going to apologize for the length of the chapter. It's short, I know. Also, it's filler so that makes it even worse. So I'm going to let you know something about my life. I've worked third shift (Night) for almost a year now and loved it. Now that I'm getting promoted, they've suddenly put me on first shift (Morning) so now everything is messed up and Im an exhausted mess every day. So until I'm used to all this change, I hope you understand that this might happen a time or two. Just please be patient please. On another note, next chapter will be rated M. You will be warned. If not next chapter, it will be the one after. Enjoy this.**

 _The Invite_

"So you don't really talk about your parents that much, what are they like?" Kevin asked, looking over at Edd. The two were sitting on the front porch of Kevin's house, enjoying the early warmth of a beginning spring.

Edd shrugged his shoulders, "There's really not a lot to say about them. My father takes his work with him wherever he goes, its hard to keep a conversation. He's a dick." He explained before chuckling. "I don't know why my mother married him, they're complete opposites. She's kindhearted and so caring." His brows furrowed, "Due to her being famous, she rarely has time to co me see me. They're both always hopping state to state for business and I'm stuck here in this fucking cul-de-sac." He sighed heavily before looking over at the ginger, "At least I have you Pumpkin."

Kevin smiled slightly, "I know you do." His smile vanished and he moved his eyes towards Edd's house, "I don't know how you managed it for so long. I couldn't handle being alone for so long." He then gasped and looked back at him, "I'm sorry, was that harsh?"

Edd chuckled, "You're fine. That's one of the reasons why I took on swimming. It occupied my time and kept my thoughts from running around." He then glanced behind him, "You're parents are much cooler though. You're mother's cooking is a lot better than mine. Last time she visited, she caught the stove on fire. No kidding. Probably why my father avoided the visit." He blew his bangs out of his face, "It may not look like it but I'm happy Dork. And you're the reason behind it."

His smile grew and his eyes lowered, "I think this is the most mushy you've been with me Eddward. I'm starting to feel really special."

Edd sighed, "That's because that's what you are genius." He huffed before looking up at the sky. "So, you never told me how your parents reacted when you told them that you were dating me. So how did that go?" He asked, looking back down in curiosity.

Kevin flushed and looked away. "Well… they reacted oppositely of what I thought they were going to." He explained shortly before rubbing the back of his neck. "They actually high fived and my mom told me that she knew I was gay. My dad was sure that I would either marry Nazz or end up alone forever. So I guess both were happy." He explained, shrugging his shoulders in embarrassment.

Hopping off the porch, he dusted off his pants. "That is quite hilarious." He gave off a slight laugh before facing the ginger. "I better head out, you haven't had the chance to work on any homework and I don't want to be the excuse if you don't have it all finished." Turning to face Kevin, he stepped between his legs and looked up. "Enjoy your mothers food for me and tell them I said hello." Grabbing Kevin's face, he caressed it slightly. " _Un adieu kiss."_ He spoke softly before lightly pressing his lips to Kevin's before pulling away just as fast. He grinned at Kevin's reddened cheeks. "It feels just as great seeing you like that every time."

Kevin pouted slightly, "Just so you know, I still don't understand you when you speak french." Smiling slightly, he closed his legs around him to keep him from moving. "You really have to go already? I was enjoying your presence."

Edd nodded, "Ill be here to pick you up for school just like usual." Seeing the others disappointed expression, he leaned in. "How about we have a little movie night at my place this weekend? Then you can see me as much as you want. Okay?"

His legs loosened and he nodded in defeat, "Only if theirs popcorn."

"Of course there will be. You're adorable when you pout Pumpkin." He took a step away, "Get your school work done."

Kevin sighed dramatically before standing up, "Okay mom number two, Ill make sure I complete everything." He watched Edd take his leave and sighed, the guy rarely stayed over any more and it was depressing him. He just wanted to spend time with him every waking second of his boring life. He chuckled at himself and headed back inside. Once entering, he noticed his parents looking awkward, and slightly embarrassed. "You were watching weren't you?"

His mother looked away, "Not at all. I don't know what you're talking about."

His father grinned and gave him a thumbs up, "Yes we were and we are proud of you."

Kevin felt his cheeks burning slightly, "You guys are so embarrassing." He huffed before making his way to his room. Closing the door, the last sound he heard was his mothers giggling. Those two… he was happy they didn't reject him for being gay but man they made him so embarrassed about it.

Going straight to his bedroom, he closed the door and went straight to his bed. Laying down, he stared up at his ceiling. He wasn't going to do his homework, not yet anyway. Right now, all he wanted to do was think. It seemed the last few weeks, that was the last thing he could do. Whenever he did have the chance, his thoughts were only filled with his boyfriend.

Moving his arm over his eyes, he let a sigh out. Even now, all he wanted to think about was Eddward. The guy was amazing. How he ever thought bad about him only confused him. A small smile tugged at his lips, sometimes he felt stupid though. No one should feel this much in love in such a short period of time, right? What in the world was wrong with him? He found himself asking himself that a lot too.

The fact that Edd invited him over at his house made him even more excited. Now he was excited for that, what would he do to have the next few days.

It was already the weekend, he couldn't believe how fast the past few days had passed. Shoving his clothes in his bag, he zipped it up. He knew when Edd would see the mess, he would give him a stern talking too. Chuckling under his breath, he threw the bag over his shoulder and left his room. Seeing his dad watching TV, he walked over. "I'll be across the street." Ignoring his fathers grin, he turned. "We're just going to study and watch some movies, that's all." He clarified, rolling his eyes at the others disappointed expression. "So just let mom know. Ill probably be back tomorrow, if not then Sunday." Turning around, he walked awkwardly out of the house and into the windy weather.

His parents were so weird about all of this. Looking over at Eddward's house, he grinned to himself. The weekend had finally come.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Okay, so few things to talk about. I mentioned in the previous chapter, this is a M rated chapter. So expect sexy time. If you don't wish to read it, that's fine. I really enjoyed writing this story with you guys so I'm really happy now. I think this is going to be the last chapter so I hope you all enjoyed reading all seventeen chapters. Okay, enough emotional stuff. Enjoy!**

 _Movie Night_

"Alright, so I'll let you choose the genre of the first movie." Edd explained as he kneeled down next to his movie collection. "I am okay with anything besides romance." He explained before pausing. "Not like I have any anyway." He added slowly.

Kevin was sitting cross legged on Edd's bed and he nodded, "Not really interested in that stuff anyway." He shrugged his shoulders before patting his lap. "Science fiction sounds kind of good if you're alright with that."

Edd glanced up, "You're choosing, not me Pumpkin. If you want to watch it, that's all you have to say alright?" He then put a disk into the player. Standing up straight, he headed towards the bed before dropping down onto bed next to the ginger.

Kevin shook as the bed adjusted to their combined weight, smiling slightly, he leaned back and laid beside him. "So, what is this one about?" He asked, looking over.

Edd moved closer and wrapped one of his arms around Kevin, "It's honestly not that good. A robot from the future appears and shit happens." He explained shortly, "Ed told me to buy it but I didn't expect it to be like this. So now I'll let you enjoy the terribleness."

So they laid there, making fun of different parts of the movie as it played. It had too many cliches in Kevin's opinion. It was about the third movie that Kevin was starting to doze off.

"Dork, are you still awake?" Edd spoke softly, not wanting to wake the other in case he was sleeping.

Kevin glanced up and stretched, "Yeah." His hand rested on Edd's chest and he smiled. "I'm surprised you are. This movie is kind of boring, I was starting to doze off."

Edd smiled slightly, "It does kind of suck doesn't it?" He sighed softly and pulled the other closer to him. "I'm glad you came over. "

Kevin smiled himself, "If only we had something that had more quality to watch." Looking up, his smile lessened when seeing Edd's expression. It was one he had yet to see. His eyes just seemed so longing, he looked away. "W-We can do this whenever you want you know, all you have to do is let me know." He said, his words coming out slightly rushed.

The swimmer chuckled softly under his breath before his arms loosened their grip. He moved around so he was just hovering above him. Staring down, one corner of his lips rose more than the other. "I really fucking love you Pumpkin."

Kevin found his face feeling warmer, whatever sleepiness left in him was now gone completely. He looked up at the older teen and nodded, "I love you too Edd…" He said slowly, why was his heart starting to beat so fast? It wasn't like it was the first time Edd had said it to him, why was he so shaken up?

The sound from the movie credits rolling went completely ignored as Edd then kissed Kevin, causing the space between them to thin greatly.

Kevin closed his eyes, his legs lifted slightly, bending upwards. "Edd..." He breathed, breaking from the kiss for just a mere second. "You're acting so strange." He couldn't get many more words out since the kiss returned. He found himself groaning lowly, he felt hot. So uncomfortably hot.

He was so occupied by the heat that he didn't even notice Edd's hand slipping inside his shirt, his legs hugged Edd's sides tighter than before. Pulling from the kiss, his pants were short. Looking up at Edd, he felt that weird feeling in his stomach. Those pesky butterflies.

He knew the other for a few months now, they've been dating for at least three. They were going to graduate together in just a month. All this time together and nothing had changed between the two. Kevin was smart and he knew Edd loved him. Edd would never use him and leave, so he figured this would be okay. That look Edd had gave him that he didn't recognize, he now realized what it was; Lust.

Of course Edd was doing this now to see if he would be against it, he didn't jump straight onto it. This is how he knew Edd was the one.

Wrapping his arms around Edd's neck, he pulled the black haired male closer to him. The next kiss was messy, his breath was shorted by his shirt lifting passed his stomach. The kiss broke and his lids cracked open. Before he could ask why Edd was the one who pulled away, he felt teeth on his neck. "I feel weird since I don't really know what to do." He laughed at himself in embarrassment.

"Whatever you feel like doing." Edd muttered, his eyes locking with Kevin's. "If you want me to stop, just say no and I will." His placed a chaste kiss on the others freckled skin. "Even if you blue ball me, I'll still like you Dork."

Kevin didn't know what the term meant but remained silent, his eyes watched in anticipation as Edd pulled away to take his shirt off. By god, they were really going to do this. He sat up to take off his own and looked down at himself. He had only chose a t-shirt and boxers for pajamas, he was started to regret that now. He wanted to cover himself up so Edd couldn't see him. He was so self conscious about himself it wasn't funny. Even though Edd had seen him naked twice, that didn't help the matter. So taking a slow breath, he laid back down on his back. Looking up at his boyfriend, he laughed lightly. "I'm so nervous." He said truthfully, his face red and embarrassed.

Edd looked down at him and grinned slightly, "You have no reason to be, it's just me." That was the exact reason why Kevin felt that way. "Just remember what I said earlier." He looked down at Kevin's chest, one of his hands lightly touched where one side of his ribs were located. "So many freckles," feeling him stiffen, he leaned down and kissed his stomach lightly. "You are beautiful." He continued kissing his stomach until he reached his navel.

Kevin gasped softly as he felt Edd's tongue run around his belly button, even dipping inside it. Reaching out, his fingers found their way into his hair. His kisses went lower and Kevin found himself breathing heavier.

Edd wouldn't call the other out on it but he could see the slight bulge hiding under his plaid covered boxers. The fact that only his kisses could make his Dork react this way made him smirk. Looking up, he could see how embarrassed. the other one looked. Plucking at his boxers, he pulled them down slightly.

More direct eye contact wasn't helping him one bit, he felt goosebumps raise on his skin once his boxers were thrown on the ground. He bit his lip and closed his eyes. His lips parted to suck in a quick breath when feeling heat on his member. Groaning louder, he could feel Edd's hand moving back and forth. " _Eddward..._ " He moaned, his hands leaving Edd to rest on the blankets. His fingers curled and gripped the covers hard, his eyes closed tighter.

Edd said nothing as he watched his boyfriend wither in pleasure. Leaning down, his lips pressed against his hips. Licking and sucking at the skin, he had to hold Kevin down with his free hand. Lowering his kisses, he quickened his pumps and parted his lips, taking the tip into his mouth.

His heart was beating so hard in his chest, that was about the most he could hear during all of this. He had never felt this good before, then again, he had never had another person do these kinds of things to him. He was panting, he felt it coming. "Edd… Slow down or I wont last." He pleaded before moaning loudly. Pushing his hip upwards, he felt everything he had leave him in that short moment. Collapsing onto the bed, he panted softly. "Sorry..." He groaned, his arm moving to cover his eyes.

Edd rose a brow, "Sorry? For what possibly?" He asked confused.

Kevin refused to look at him, "I didn't last long at all." He muttered shyly.

The ravenette stared for a moment before cracking a smile, "I didn't expect you to Dork. You are a virgin." He laughed and leaned down to his his lips. "It's fine, and a turn on." He laughed fully at his boyfriends red face.

Kevin moved his arm to look up at Edd, only when they were this close could he see the bluest of blues in his eyes. Wrapping his arms around his neck, he looked downwards. "You… you can keep going." He spoke softly, slightly nervously.

Edd nodded, "It's going to be painful, just to warn you." He said slowly, warning him. After receiving a nod, he then smirked. "Its a good thing I know what I'm doing then." Going back down, he captured the gingers lips in one last kiss before making the rest of the night a wonderful blurry bliss.


End file.
